Do You Believe in Fate?
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: Viktor X Yuuri (AU) Viktor Alpha dan Yuuri Beta. Legenda tentang takdir dan Mate tidak hanya untuk Alpha dan Omega tapi bisa juga dengan Beta. Viktor memungut Yuuri yang menjadi gelandangan di Rusia. "Aku tertarik padamu Yuuri!" "Tidak ada yang bilang kalau Alpha tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Beta"/ "Ini salah paham Viktor, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau maksud"
1. Chapter 1

_Ah! orang asing yang cantik sekali...Meskipun yang 'orang asing' sekarang adalah aku huh._

Begitu pikirnya sekejap melihat seorang pria bersurai pirang platinum yang lewat di depan gang gelap dimana ia duduk berusaha menghindari hujan deras yang telah lama turun.

"Hei kau...Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Salah satu diantara mereka memiliki bau seorang Alpha unggulan yang terbantahkan, namun dialah yang membungkukkan badannya dan berbagi payung.

"Asia?" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Do You Believe in Fate?**

Katsuki Yuuri (23 thn) berkewarganegaraan Jepang, telah menetap di Russia selama lima tahun, dan sekarang sedang menetap di St Petersburg. Informasi lain; dia adalah seorang Beta.

Niat awal dirinya datang ke Russia adalah meneruskan pendidikannya di bidang kedokteran di Moscow namun gagal di tengah jalan. Keadaan financialnya tak mendukung, orangtuanya tak bisa mengirim uang dan uang yang di dapatkannya dari bekerja sambilan hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen dan kehidupan sehari-hari.

Nasib Yuuri makin mengenaskan. Dua minggu yang lalu apertemennya terbakar, semua barang miliknya hangus beserta bangunan dengan 6 lantai tersebut. Semenjak dia adalah orang asing dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa passport, terlebih lagi tanpa uang. Hasilnya, dia jadi gelandangan dan hanya bisa tergantung pada keberuntungannya. Setidaknya dia cukup bersyukur bahwa dirinya bukan Omega yang memiliki masa Heat, kalau misalnya dia adalah Omega dia hanya akan jadi santapan para gelandangan lain.

Pada masa ini St Petersburg belum menjadi kota yang cukup rapi namun tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa kota ini yang terbesar di Russia setelah Moscow.

Setelah di kepung Jerman, St Petersburg menjadi kota pahlawan. Beberapa tahun ini segalanya sudah mulai membaik namun gelandangan masih belum menghilang dari pinggiran jalan kota besar tersebut.

Siapa sangka jika dirinya, Katsuki Yuuri akan menjadi salah satunya.

"Mungkin harusnya aku tetap di Moscow huh?"

Seraya meratapi nasib dirinya, ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan bersandar pada dinding gang, setidaknya dia ingin mencari kenyamanan.

"Setelah di pikir-pikir..."

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak ia pindah dari Moscow ke Petersburg. Rasanya sama saja. Tanpa keluarga, teman, tempat tinggal, bahkan uang, rasanya semuanya begitu hampa.

Matanya memanas, sebentar lagi pasti air mata jatuh dari pupilnya. Dia merindukan rumahnya, merindukan kehangatan keluarganya, merindukan Jepang.

Curahan air matanya semakin deras, tanpa sepengetahuannya hujan turun. Seperti dirinya, mulanya hanya gerimis kecil namun tak lama kemudian begitu lebat dan deras.

Masih terus menangis Yuuri memeluk kedua kakinya semakin erat, mencari sedikit kehangatan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Banyak orang berlarian melewati depan gangnya, mereka semua sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya atau hanya tak peduli dengannya. Yang manapun itu, Yuuri di buatnya iri pada orang-orang tersebut. Mereka berlarian, entah sambil membawa payung atau tidak, tapi mereka semua punya tempat untuk kembali.

Yuuri punya tempat tersebut, namun untuk saat ini tempat tersebut tak terjangkau.

Seseorang berdiri di depan gang, untuk sesaat tubuh Yuuri berjengit kaget karena tak biasanya dia merasakan keberadaan seorang Alpha begitu dekat dengannya. Untuk apa seorang Alpha berdiri di depan gang yang penuh sampah apalagi di tengah hujan seperti ini?

Yuuri mengadahkan kepalanya, sekali lagi dibuatnya dia terkejut dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

 _Orang asing yang cantik sekali..._

Begitu pikirnya sampai dia sadar kalau sekarang dialah 'orang asing' yang sesungguhnya di negeri ini.

Alpha...Pria yang di hadapannya tersebut bersurai pirang platinum, kulitnya agak pucat seperti kebanyakan orang Rusia yang dilihatnya sehari-hari, pakaiannya cukup mewah membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya keperluan pria tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Orang itu mendekatinya, membungkuk dan membagi payungnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa ketika melihat warna biru yang tak asing lagi milik pria tersebut membuat Yuuri terlena, rasanya seperti terhisap oleh keindahannya.

"Asia?"

Pria tersebut cukup terkejut setelah mengetahui identitas Yuuri. Tentu saja untuk saat ini berpergian dari negara satu ke negara lainnya tidak semudah itu, banyak yang harus dipikirkan jika tidak mau senasib dengan anak tunggal keluarga Katsuki ini.

"Kau...Tersesat?"

Yuuri tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan tersebut, membencinya malah. "...Lebih buruk dari itu," tanpa sadar dia menunjukan rasa bencinya. Dia tahu kalau pria tampan tersebut berniat baik, tapi mau tak mau dia kembali menangis "Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Tidak banyak yang peduli padaku semenjak keadaanku seperti ini..." katanya dengan suara bergetar; karena dingin sekaligus menahan tangisnya "Hujan semakin deras. Tuan juga harus secepatnya pulang bukan?,"

"...Selama ini aku sendirian, jadi...Biarkan aku tetap sendirian..."

Setelah selesai mengatakannya ada rasa bersalah pada diri Yuuri. Namun dia tidak menyesal mengusir pria tersebut, dia sangat serius dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan. Katsuki Yuuri memang lemah, jika tidak dia tidak akan menangis setiap kali mengingat Jepang—Setidaknya dia tidak ingin di kasihani, hanya itu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas puncak kepala _raven_ lalu berlahan tangan yang besar tersebut mengelus lembut. "Kau kedinginan bukan? Ikut aku." Katanya lalu menarik Yuuri keluar dari gang seenaknya.

"Tu-tunggu!...Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Yuuri berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun gengaman tangan orang itu lebih kuat dari yang di bayangkannya. Pria itu sama sekali tak membiarkannya kabur dan terus menyeretnya sampai ke sebuah rumah besar—lebih tepatnya Mansion yang memiliki taman bunga yang besar.

Gerbangnya klasik dan besar sekali, seumur hidupnya tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yuuri kalau dirinya bisa masuk ke tempat seperti ini. Pria tersebut membuka gerbang tersebut lalu mengetuk pintu depan.

"Maaf memaksamu," akhirnya pria tersebut berbicara. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan menyeret Yuuri, sempat membuat pria asia yang berukuran lebih kecil agak takut dan sangsi, sampai akhirnya terbengong-bengong dengan tempat tujuan mereka ini. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disana sendirian, dan kau membuatku penasaran."

Yuuri mengeleng pelan, dia masih gugup berhadapan dengan pria di depannya tersebut "...Aku juga minta maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, sebaliknya aku harus...Berterima kasih..."

"Hahaha kau tidak perlu seformal itu," pria tersebut kembali mengetuk "Oi Yuri!" kali ini nadanya terdengar kesal, membuat Yuuri melonjak ketakutan sesaat. Tapi yang di panggil pasti bukan dia, tapi seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah.

Orang yang punya nama mirip dengannya...Seperti apa orangnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan Viktor..."

Seorang wanita membukakan pintu, apa dia yang bernama Yuri?

Wanita tersebut memakai baju pelayan, dan Viktor adalah nama Pria yang menyeretnya kemari. Rupanya dia adalah si tuan rumah?

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang. Hari ini aku lupa bawa kunci...Oh dan dimana Yuri?" Viktor berbicara cepat seraya menarik Yuuri masuk ke dalam Mansion membuat wanita sebelumnya bertanya-tanya "Mmm...Tuan Viktor?"

"Ah dia tamuku," jawab Viktor santai santai seraya tersenyum "Kau juga pertama kali melihat Asia bukan? Mmm...dari mana asalmu China?"

Melihat tingkah tuannya yang asal-asalan tersebut, wanita pelayan tersebut hanya terkekeh geli seolah ini bukan pertama kalinya Viktor...membawa orang _asing—_ sama sekali tak dikenal—seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyeret orang _asing_ seperti ku ini dengan mudah," gerutu Yuuri untuk kali ini saja dia tidak peduli jika Viktor mendengarnya atau tidak. "Jepang," jawabnya untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya "Namaku Katsuki Yuuri, maaf sudah merepotkan..." merasa bersalah akhirnya dia membungkuk pada dua orang Rusia yang akhirnya memandangnya heran.

"Yuuri?" tuan dan pelayannya mengulangi namanya dengan nada terheran-heran. Apa namanyanya aneh? Tapi bukannya nama Yuri juga termasuk umum di Rusia? Meskipun kenyataannya penyebutan Yuri dan Yuuri agak berbeda...

"Kalau begitu sekarang ada dua Tuan Yuri," seru wanita pelayan dengan nada riang "Aah tuan Yuuri basah kuyup..."

"Kalau begitu siapkan air mandi untuk Yuuri, setelah itu kau bisa pulang Nataly." perintah Viktor lalu masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam, meninggalkan Yuuri dan Nataly, sama sekali tak bertanggung jawab.

"Kalau begitu tuan Yuuri..."

"Panggil Yuuri saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan haha.."

Setelah itu Nataly memandu Yuuri menuju kamar mandi tamu. Disana Nataly menyiapkan tub beserta air panas, dengan cekatan wanita tersebut menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bagi Yuuri mandi di tub yang besar dan tidak perlu memasak air panas sebelumnya adalah sebuah ke ajaiban.

"Air mandinya sudah siap, Yuuri." Nataly memberi tahu. Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Yuuri asyik benggong, membuat wanita pelayan tersebut melambaikan tangannya di depan sepasang mata yang melotot melihat bak mandi. "Yuuri," panggil Nataly lagi "Cepatlah mandi sebelum kau masuk angin."

Terguran terakhir tersebut mengambalikan kesadaran si pria Jepang. Yuuri kembali menggigil "Aah benar haha..." katanya kikuk seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya "Terima kasih Nataly."

"Sama-sama," balas Nataly seraya tersenyum ramah "Baju gantimu kusiapkan di keranjang sebelah kanan, setelah itu tuan Viktor ingin berbicara denganmu di ruang utama."

Ruang utama? Kelihatannya tempat ini besar sekali huh...

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih," Yuuri kembali mengulangi ucapannya kali ini nadanya terdengar lega. Pria jepang tersebut sudah berada di balik papan jati yang terukir hiasan-hiasan mewah, papan tersebut membatasinya dengan Nataly membuatnya merasa baik-baik saja untuk mulai membuka pakaiannya yang basah. "Ngomong-ngomong...Apa tuan Viktor selalu seperti itu? Memungut gelandangan seenaknya, bisa saja dia tertipu..."

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya membawa orang asing sepertimu."

"Eh!?" jawaban Nataly membuat Yuuri tersentak sejenak lalu kembali bertanya "Lalu...Kenapa?"

"Bukannya itu harusnya kau tanyakan pada Tuan Viktor sendiri?"

"Memang sih..."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _Tuan_ Yuuri."

Nataly sudah pergi meninggalkan Yuuri sendirian di dalam. Sekarang ruangan tersebut sangat sunyi yang bisa di dengan Yuuri hanya suara nafasnya yang teratur dan suara air ketika dia mengerakan tubuhnya.

Airnya hangat, sungguh pas sekali untuk tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan kedinginan sebelumnya.

"Si Nataly itu...Padahal sudah kubilang aku tidak terbiasa di panggil tuan."

Karena begitu sunyi dia memutusan untuk mengerutu mengenai kelakukan perempuan bernama Nataly sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya melamun, teringat kembali Viktor yang membawanya kemari. "Laki-laki itu...Kenapa dia membawaku kemari?...Bahkan memperlakukanku dengan baik." Mau selama apapun dia berpikir, dirinya tak bisa mengira-ngira apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Viktor ingin berbicara dengannya di ruang utama, begitu pesan Nataly sebelum pergi. Rasanya memang satu-satunya jalan untuk tahu hanyalah untuk bertanya pada Viktor sendiri.

Merasa cukup Yuuri bergegas memakai pakaian yang di siapkan Nataly sebelumnya. Pelayan tersebut hanya di beri perintah untuk menyiapkan air panas dan memberi pesan "Setalah itu meninggalkanku...Setidaknya beritahu aku dimana 'ruang utama' itu." keluhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 01:**

Yang di maksud ruang utama adalah ruangan paling besar di dalam Mansion tersebut. Yuuri dapat menemukannya cukup mudah karena ruangan tersebut memiliki pintu lebih besar daripada yang lainnya, mulanya ia mengetuk namun tak ada jawaban. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa sungkannya, akhirnya ia membuka pintu. Disanalah ia menemukan Viktor yang duduk di sofa besar dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Ruangan tersebut sangat mempesona. Dinding ruangan tersebut seperti rak-rak buku besar yang antik isinya penuh dan tertata rapi, Sofa yang besar dimana Viktor duduk, dua buah GrandPiano berwarna hitam dan putih, tiga pasang meja catur, dan satu set papan biliard.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat satu pintu yang terkunci, dari sudut yang berbeda juga masih ada sebuah tangga untuk menuju lantai dua. Cukup lama Yuuri memandang sekeliling dengan takjub smpai Viktor menyadari keberadaannya.

"Yuuri, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa benggong disitu?"

Sapa pria tersebut seraya menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa Yuuri semakin gugup, rasanya canggung sekali kalau dia harus duduk dekat sekali dengan pria Alpha tersebut.

"Aku di sini saja..." jawab Yuuri lalu memilih tempat yang lebih jauh "Dan terima kasih buat air mandi...bahkan pakaian gantinya..." katanya dengan wajah merah.

Tentu saja Viktor menyadarinya, raut wajah yang malu-malu tersebut membuatnya terkekeh geli "Sama-sama," balasnya "Jadi..."

Viktor menjeda cukup lama. Yuuri yang tadinya masih menunduk kini memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat wajah Viktor, kedua matanya melebar ketika secara bersamaan tangan Viktor menyentuh wajahnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan?"

"Di pinggir jalan?," sekali lagi Yuuri terhanyut oleh keindahan manik sebiru langit milik Viktor.

"Maksudku apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bagaimana bisa orang luar negeri sepertimu—Mmm...Yuuri?" Viktor melambaikan tangannya "Kau melamun...Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"O..Oh.." Yuuri kembali ke akal sehatnya. Dengan kikuk ia mengambil jarak di anatara mereka lalu memperbaiki gesturnya "Aku baik baik saja!," jawabnya cepat "Jadi...Apa tadi yang kau tanyakan?"

"Kau yakin? Dari tadi kulihat kau suka sekali melamun dan benggong..."

"Bukan bukan!," sela Yuuri sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya "Aku hanya binggung!"

"Binggung?"

Viktor memandangnya heran dengan satu alis terangkat satu. Padahal yang seharusnya bertanya-tanya itu aku!, pikir Yuuri kesal setelah itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa orang sepertimu memungutku? Biasanya orang tidak akan mengurusi hal seperti ini kan? Kau bisa berurusan dengan polisi, dengan melihat keadaanku tadi seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak punya Passport, bisa saja aku Migrasi Ilegal." Tuturnya halus berusaha untuk berhati-hati sekaligus mengeluarkan _uneg_ - _uneg_ nya, kalau dia diusir bukan suatu hal yang mengherankan lagi.

" _Maa_...Kalau itu," Viktor bersedekap dada tampak berpikir keras "Hmm kalau begitu Yuuri..."

"Iya?"

" **Apa kau Omega?"**

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat suasana beku. Yuuri diam di tempat sementara Viktor mengalihkan pandangannya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Yuuri.

Membahas status mereka dengan orang yang baru saja di temui, tentu saja canggung sekali. Harusnya Viktor tahu itu, kelihatannya dia bertanya hanya untuk memastikan namun tetap saja hal tersebut dianggap tidak sopan. Kalau saja Yuuri perempuan bisa saja dia kena tampar, namun Yuuri masih diam saja.

Dua menit telah berlalu mereka masih di posisi yang sama. Mungkin merasa tidah tahan, Viktor berdehem untuk menghancurkan kesunyian di antara mereka. "Maaf," katanya "Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Aku Beta," Jawab Yuuri menyela "Aku hanya kaget. Baru kali ini ada orang yang salah mengira aku Omega, apalagi Beta tidak punya bau ataupun aura bukan? Beta sepertiku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu."

"Eh kau bukan!?,"seru Viktor terkejut "Tapi jelas saja aku..."

"Ah Tuan Viktor Alpha bukan?," sela Yuuri lagi diikuti senyuman lembut, semenjak Viktor menyeretnya Yuuri hanya bengong dan gugup baru kali ini ia tersenyum dan senyuman tersebut membuat Viktor tertegun sesaat "Seharusnya kau tidak bisa salah lihat bukan? Alpha bisa membedakan Omega dan Alpha dengan sekali lihat. Ketika Alpha bertemu Alpha akan ada naluri untuk saling memusuhi dan ketika Alpha bertemu Omega, Alpha akan mencium bau manis atau wangi yang memabukan. Aku Beta jadi aku tak begitu paham secara praktek tapi kalau setidaknya aku tahu teorinya..."

Yuuri berhenti mengoceh, kali ini Viktor yang bengong melihat ke arahnya. "Err...Tuan Viktor?" panggilnya, dalam hati ia bertanya 'apa penjelasannya terlalu panjang?' atau 'apa yang dikatakannya aneh?'

Apa sebenarnya Alpha dan Omega tidak mengalami hal seperti itu?, pikirnya lagi sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran.

"...Kau yakin kau bukan Omega?" tiba-tiba Viktor mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengendus bagian leher Yuuri, membuat si pria Jepang yang tak terbiasa jarak personalnya di lewati begitu saja bersemu merah "Aku yakin kalau aku mencium bau wangi darimu..."

"Aku baru saja mandi..."

"Ketika aku melewati depan gang di mana kau bersembunyi aku juga menciumnya!" kata Viktor bersi keras. Pipi mereka bersentuhan dan secara tak langsung Viktor bisa di bilang sedang memeluk Yuuri "Yuuri...Kau benar-benar wangi.." puji Viktor dengan sebelah tangan mulai mengelus rambut hitam Yuuri.

"...Tuan Viktor jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa melihat tanda ku..."

"Panggil Viktor saja, aku tidak ingin kau bersikap formal denganku Yuuri," bisik Viktor. Ketika memanggil nama Yuuri, entah sengaja atau tidak namun ia terdengar sensasional membuat sang pemilik nama merinding. Rasanya panas dingin, Yuuri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Dan aku tidak perlu melihat tandamu, aku percaya..."

"Be..Begitu?...Kalau begitu bisa kau lepaskan aku Viktor?" minta Yuuri, sekarang wajahnya panas sekali rasanya jadi ingin menangis "Aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana orang Eropa berinteraksi tapi...Bagi orang Jepang ini terlalu..."

Viktor melepas pelukannya sempat membuat Yuuri menghela nafas lega tangan lentik milik Viktor kembali menyentuh wajahnya, dari pipi lalu turun ke dagu. Dengan lembut jarinya menaikan dagu Yuuri yang sekali lagi di buat gugup "Aku membawamu kemari karena kupikir kau Omega dengan kata lain sebenarnya aku tertarik denganmu, Yuuri."

Berlahan namun pasti bibir Viktor mendarat ke pipi Yuuri. Viktor mengecup pipinya yang panas dengan lembut lalu berkata "Beritahu aku segalanya tentangmu Yuuri."

"He..Hentikan Viktor!" sergah Yuuri. Wajah si pria Jepang jadi merah sekali, dari pipi, telinga dan leher rasanya begitu panas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mendorong Viktor pelan "Kau terlalu dekat..." katanya memberitahu "Te..Tentu saja aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku...Karena memang harus kujelaskan..."

Setelah di tolak dan didorong Viktor masih nampak baik-baik saja. Ia masih bisa tersenyum riang seraya menggangguk "Kalau begitu beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kau berada di gang itu?."

Setelah semuanya kembali normal, Yuuri mulai menjelaskan situasinya. Dirinya yang datang ke Rusia sebagai Mahasiswa asing, kenapa dia pindah dari Moscow ke Petersburg, ketika apartemennya kebakaran, lalu bagaimana dirinya bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Viktor mendengarkannya dengan baik, sesekali mengganguk mengerti kecuali ketika Yuuri membahas apartemennya. Viktor menatapnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun berakhir tak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi...Kau murid jurusan kedokteran huh, pantas saja kau tahu banyak mengenai Alpha dan Omega." Komen Viktor

Yuuri mengangguk mantap "Jadi mengenai ketertarikanmu itu...Kalau menurutku itu hanya salah paham."

"Hmm..." mendengarnya Viktor terlihat kesal. Wajahnya terlihat serius seraya mencium kepalan tangannya sendiri "Tapi aku bisa menciumnya..." katanya lalu melirik "Aku bisa mencium bau Yuuri."

Viktor orangnya bisa di bilang cukup keras kepala, begitu menurut Yuuri. "Sebenarnya seperti apa bauku?" tanyanya lalu menghela nafas ke samping "Aku tidak tahu kenapa bagian mana dari diriku yang bisa menarik seorang Alpha seperti Viktor..."

"Kau yakin kau Beta?"

Yuuri mulai menunjukan wajah malas, terbaca sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan 'itu lagi!?' namun menahannya "Di Jepang sebelum masuk SMP kau harus cek jenis kelaminmu, hasilku Beta. Lalu sebelum aku berangkat ke Rusia aku juga melakukan tes sekali meskipun lambangku sudah timbul, hasilnya tetap. Kalau kau tidak yakin kau bisa melihatnya..."

"Aku mengerti..." balas Viktor lemas, dia terlihat begitu kecewa membuat Yuuri juga merasa tidak enak. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan percaya dengan semua yang di katakan Yuuri..."

"Terima kasih.."

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Viktor tersenyum tipis "Oh!" lalu tiba-tiba saja ia kembali bersemangat "Yuuri kau bisa tinggal disini!" serunya lalu meloncat ke arah Yuuri dan mencengkram kedua pundaknya.

"Tu..Tunggu..Tinggal di sini? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa—"

"Sebagai tamuku!" seru Viktor "Anggap saja kau tamuku yang menginap disini."

'...Sampai kapan aku bisa menginap disini?" tanya Yuuri bersweat-drop.

"Hmm...Sampai kapan huh?" ulang Viktor lalu melepaskan tangannya "Kurasa sampai aku tahu kenapa aku tertarik padamu."

"Viktor kita tidak akan mengalami kemajuan jika seperti ini, sudah kubilang aku bukan Ome—"

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau Alpha tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Beta bukan?"

Gagasan tersebut membuat Yuuri kehilangan kata-kata, dirinya juga sempat merasa terintimidasi pada sosok Viktor yang memandangnya serius. Memang tidak ada yang bilang Alpha dan Beta tidak bisa bersama, di luar sana juga banyak pasangan Alpha-Beta, hal tersebut tidak aneh.

Yuuri mengelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat Viktor bisa tersenyum puas dan menang.

"Besok aku akan melaporkan keadaanmu ke kantor administrasi, mereka akan membantumu terhubung dengan kantor luar negeri Jepang dengan begitu kau bisa memulihkan passportmu yang terbakar. Lalu aku akan mengaturnya agar kau tidak perlu pulang, dengan koneksiku seharusnya bisa."

"...Viktor," panggil Yuuri. Kali ini Yuuri yang menyentuh Viktor, menyentuh telapak tangan si pria Rusia "Normalnya...Kau harusnya menawariku pekerjaan jadi pembantumu bukan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Viktor cepat "Pelayanku satu-satunya hanyalah Nataly. Apalagi aku dan Yuri bisa mengurus diri kami masing-masing dan guruku Yakov masih bisa mengurus kebun di pagi hari."

"Eh? Rumah sebesar ini...Hanya Nataly yang..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuri..." Viktor kembali mendekatinya "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidur bersama?" tawarnya dengan senyum tampan yang tak pernah gagal membuat Yuuri panas dingin.

Tapi setelah semua pembicaraan mereka, setelah ia tahu kalau Viktor salah menyangkanya sebagai Omega dan mangaku tertarik padanya. Jujur saja ia senang, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tertarik padanya. Namun di sisi lainnya.

Yuuri tahu kalau dia seharusnya menjauh dari Viktor.

"Viktor, sebagai tuan tumah dan orang yang telang mengundangu, pinjamkan aku satu kamar..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Salam kenal^^

Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis Victuuri sekaligus pertama kalinya saya menulis AlphaBetaOmega verse. Memang sempat ada proyek dengan Verse ini di Fandom Gintama, tapi karena Victuuri lebih mengena di saya skarang jadi deh saya mempir kesini haha...

Karena ini pertama kalinya dan hanya baru-baru ini saya selesai melihat Anime nya saya kurang yakin dengan personalisasi Viktor ataupun Yuuri, maaf kalau agak OOC.

Dan akhir kata...

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mulai hari ini namamu kurubah jadi Yurio saja huh..."

Pagi-pagi sekali Viktor sudah berwajah ceria dan mengatakan hal paling aneh dan menyebalkan bagi remaja berambut pirang tersebut.

Yuri Plisetsky, remaja berumur 15 tahun tersebut hanya bisa ber-ha menanggapi gagasan konyol si pemilik mansion. "Apa kau ingin makan roti itu dengan **matamu** Viktor," geramnya "Aku tahu kalau kau gila sejak lahir, tapi bisa kau kendalikan kegilaanmu itu di pagi hari?"

"Ha haha..." Viktor masih memasang wajah riang, di sekeliling pria tersebut masih nampak bunga-bunga imajiner pula meskipun ia sudah di ancam oleh macan mansion tersebut "Karena Yuuri dan Yuri itu beda tipis, merepotkan sekali bukan?" katanya, sekarang seolah mengabaikan ancaman yang sebelumnya.

"Memang aku peduli!" bentak Yuri seraya mengebrak meja makan keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Do You Believe in Fate?**

Mungkin dia membenciku, begitu pikir Yuuri sesaat setelah ia bertatapan muka dengan penghuni muda mansion yang di tinggalinya.

Mulanya Viktor berniat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yuri, namun di abaikan oleh remaja tersebut. "Aku sudah tahu, sebelum pulang Nataly bertemu denganku kemarin." Begitu katanya lalu duduk dan mulai memotong roti di hadapannya lalu mulai mengolesinya dengan mentega.

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya suara peralatan makan mereka saja yang berbunyi seperlunya. Dirinya, Viktor, dan Yuri menyantap makanan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Viktor membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini namamu jadi Yurio?"

Kata si pemilik rumah bersemangat. Bunga-bunga imajiner mengelilingi pria berambut perak tersebut, sungguh sesuatu yang memuakan bagi Yuri.

"Ha?" remaja tersebut menatap Viktor tajam "Apa kau ingin makan roti itu dengan **matamu**?"

Ancaman yang mengerikan!, batin Yuuri ngeri. Mungkin ancaman tersebut terdengar tak masuk akal namun tatapan remaja tersebut membuat ruangan menjadi sesak.

"Ha haha..." Viktor masih bisa tertawa "Yuuri dan Yuri itu mirip, kalau salah panggil kan merepotkan." balasnya seolah mengabaikan ancaman sebelumnya.

"Memang aku peduli!" bentak Yuri seraya memukul meja kasar "Kalau kau mau membuat julukan berikan saja pada pria Jepang itu, aku duluan yang berada di rumah ini!"

"Eeh~ aku ingin memanggil Yuuri dengan Yuuri." rajuk Viktor

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli," ulang Yuri lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Matanya yang tajam melirik Yuuri "Meskipun begitu si idiot ini ada benarnya," katanya "Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

Siapa sangka kalau remaja tersebut akan berbicara normal pada Yuuri? "Ka—Katsuki Yuuri!," jawab Yuuri gugup, mulanya dia kira Yuri akan membentaknya juga padahal.

"Katsuki huh," Yuri menyilangkan lengannya "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau tinggal di sini tapi memanggilmu Katsuki itu saja sudah cukup."

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Yuuri~" rengek Viktor

"Bahasa Rusiamu juga bagus lancar malah, apa sebelumnya di Jepang kau sudah belajar?" Yuri jelas-jelas mengabaikan Viktor, dirinya lebih memilih berbicara dengan Yuuri sekarang.

Sementara itu. Mata Yuuri sekarang bersinar-sinar gembira sekali karena diajak berbicara, rupanya dia tidak di benci!

"Kakak kelasku belajar bahasa Rusia dia yang mengajariku. Belajar darinya membuatku semakin tertarik pada Rusia jadi kuputuskan untuk cari sekolah di sini..." jelas Yuuri sedikit sendu di akhir "Sudah kuduga semuanya tidak semudah yang kubayangkan haha..."

"Yuuri terlalu nekat tapi kalau tidak begitu tidak akan bertemu denganku." sambung Viktor santai seraya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, kelakuannya itu membuat Yuuri tersenyum kembali dan berefek sebaliknya pada Yuri.

"Takdir huh..." gumam Yuri lalu berdiri dari tempatnya "Tuhan atau apapun itu sedang melucu kalau 'Pertemuan seorang Beta dan tuan rumah keluarga **Nikiforov** ' adalah takdir." Begitu katanya sebelum keluar dari ruangan dengan Nataly yang membungkuk untuk menghantarkan kepergiannya.

Yuuri terdiam sedangkan Viktor melanjutkan sarapannya. Si pria Jepang menatap sarapannya seolah makanan-makanan yang berada di hadapannya tersebut sudah bertanya pertanyaan sulit mengenai rumus-rumus kimia yang kurang dimengertinya.

 _Nikiforov..._

 _Benar juga aku tak pernah bertanya nama keluarga Viktor._

"Jadi...Nama lengkapmu Viktor Nikiforov?" tanyanya berusaha membuka topik. Nampak Viktor yang duduk di sisi kanan meja mengulam senyum tak enak. "Kau belum memberitahuku..." lanjut Yuuri lalu berdiri dari tempatnya "Yaah...Itupun juga karena aku tidak bertanya sih."

Suara gesekan kursi menyadarkan Viktor, dilihatnya Yuuri yang sudah berdiri "Aku juga lupa memberitahumu haha..."

Tawanya terdengar canggung. Hal tersebut sempat membuat Yuuri bertanya-tanya heran namun tak diungkapkannya, semua pertanyaan di kepalanya ditelannya paksa, ia tak ingin membuat Viktor kerepotan lebih dari menampungnya.

"Lalu...Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Yuuri untuk mengganti topik.

Seperti terkena sasaran, Viktor memukul pelan dahinya seperti teringat sesuatu "Benar juga!" serunya lalu segera bangkit berdiri "Kita harus mengurus surat-suratmu," pria itu berseru, dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan Yuuri lalu mengajaknya berlarian keluar rumah "Betapa pikunnya aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 02:**

Viktor Nikiforov (27 thn) berkewarganegaraan Rusia. Dirinya lahir dan di besarkan di St petersburg, keluarganya adalah salah satu pedagang besar di Rusia. Setelah ayahnya bercerai lalu meninggal, dia yang anak tunggal keluarga Nikiforov lah yang meneruskan usaha keluarga.

Sebagai tambahan; dia adalah seorang Alpha yang telah mengikat janji dengan mate sekali.

Benar, Viktor Nikiforov pernah menikah sekali. Kehidupannya sebagai seorang suami hanya berjalan sampai tiga tahun setelah itu istrinya pulang ke kampung halamannya, dengan kata lain menceraikannya.

Nataly adalah anak yang di pungut ayahnya lalu dipekerjakan sebagai pembantu sementara Yakov adalah gurunya sekaligus teman lama ayahnya, mereka berdua menetap di mansion dari pagi dan sorenya pulang.

Seekor pudel berbulu coklat yang di namainya Maccachin lah yang menemaninya di saat-saat ia sendirian. Setiap malam Viktor berada di ruang utama, entah untuk sekedar untuk membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Macachin selalu menemaninya, duduk diam di samping Viktor.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Suatu malam yang tak biasanya terjadi kali itu terjadi dan mulai merubah hidupnya. Wanita yang diketahuinya sebagai mantan istrinya mengirim surat padanya untuk datang kesebuah restoran.

Restoran tersebut dekat dengan sebuah apertemen berlantai enam yang asing baginya. Restoran yang di maksudkan dalam surat adalah restoran biasa, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan selera tinggi mantan istrinya. Sepasang matanya yang biru itu mencari sosok pirang tapi akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat mencari ia tak menemukannya.

Disaat ia merasa di permainkan dan ingin meninggalkan restoran tersebut, seorang remaja pirang menghampirinya. Mata anak laki-laki itu setajam pisau dan juga sedingin es—dengan tatap seperti itu dia bertanya "Apa kau Nikiforov?"

Begitulah pertemuannya dengan Yuri Plisetsky.

Hari itu adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Viktor. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Yuri ia meninggalkan restoran dan menuju kembali ke rumahnya. Ditolehnya apertemen bertingkat enam di seberang jalan sekilas, setelah itu kembali berjalan santai.

Cukup jauh dirinya dengan apertemen tersebut sampai langkahnya kembali berhenti ketika orang-orang berteriak heboh sambil melotot pada satu arah.

Viktor menoleh, matanya juga ikut membelalak ketika melihat kobaran api yang sangat besar. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, dalam sekejap sang jago merah melahap apartemen tersebut tanpa sisa.

OXO

Pengurusan registrasi lebih lancar dari pada yang dikira. Entah kenapa para petugas percaya dan menurut begitu saja pada semua yang di katakan Viktor. Tanpa banyak waktu yang terbuang keputusan sudah di ketahui dan mereka bisa pulang.

"Yuuri..." panggil Viktor lalu berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Yuuri melihat Viktor polos tak begitu berpikir banyak ketika di panggil "Ada apa Viktor?" tanyanya.

Dari tadi pria Jepang itu bengong, menatap polos jalanan. Kalau dari sisi Viktor, melihat Yuuri bertingkah seperti itu memang manis tapi bisa gawat kalau laki-laki Beta itu berjalan sendirian. "Kalau kau seperti itu kau bisa tersesat." tegur Viktor lalu menggaet tangan Yuuri.

Tingkah Yuuri masih tetap seperti itu. Jalanan yang mereka lewati memang asing bagi Yuuri— Pria Asia berambut hitam eksotis itu melihat-lihat segalanya dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil, pipinya yang chubby juga memerah segar—Itu yang di maksud polos oleh Viktor.

Gelagat Yuuri semakin manis. Yuuri meminta Viktor melepaskan tangannya membiarkannya melihat-lihat sekitar toko yang mereka lewati. Jika Yuuri senang Viktor pun juga senang melihatnya. Yang lebih tua trus mengawasi.

"Viktor bisa kita mampir sebentar?" tanya Yuuri penuh harap, tanpa pikir panjang Viktor mengganguk.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko buku, toko tersebut adalah toko buku yang paling besar di kota. Jelas saja, di dalam banyak Alpha yang menatap Viktor sinis.

Seperti kata Yuuri sebelumnya. Ketika Alpha bertemu Alpha diantara mereka pasti akan ada naluri untuk saling menjatuhkan—Hal tersebut memang benar adanya, itu bukan sebatas teori yang dipelajari Yuuri.

"Ada apa Viktor?" tanya Yuuri polos, seorang Beta yang sama sekali tak mengerti apapun di dunia nyata. "Wajahmu kaku, apa ada sesuatu?"

"O..Oh.." Viktor menutup sekitar mulutnya, memang benar rahangnya meng-kaku tadi "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya cepat lalu membawa Yuuri menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Yuuri terlihat kegirangan ketika membuka-buka buku yang Viktor sama sekali tidak paham. "Jadi, apa yang kau cari?" lengan Viktor merangkul pundak Yuuri, menarik pria yang lebih kecil itu mendekat padanya "Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini Yuuri..."

"Kau terlalu dekat Viktor," protes Yuuri namun tak berusaha menjauhkan diri "Aku sedang mencari jawaban dari masalah kita." lanjutnya cepat sambil menyumbunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"Masalah kita?"

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud 'bau wangi' dariku itu," jawab Yuuri "Seorang Alpha memang bisa tertarik pada Beta, juga masih bisa punya anak. Tapi ketertarikan keduanya biasanya diawali dari ketertarikan lawan jenis; laki-laki dan perempuan,"

"Atau...Apa sebenarnya kau Gay,Viktor?"

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar ujung kepala Viktor. Siapa sangka kalau Yuuri yang polos dan malu-malu itu bisa bertanya hal seperti itu dengan wajah datar!?

Kali ini wajah Viktor yang memerah dia tidak bisa membalas tatapan mata Yuuri yang sekarang fokus padanya itu.

Mulanya Yuuri memandang aneh tapi pada akhirnya juga ia sadar dengan caranya bertanya tersebut. keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya "Ma..Maaf!" ucapnya gugup "Aku tak bermaksud Viktor, sungguh. Dalam bidangku pertanyaan yang seperti tadi itu bukan hal yang aneh...Jadi—"

"Kau sungguh kejam Yuuri," sela Viktor "Apa kau masih berpikir takdir kita adalah kesalahan?"

"Bukan begitu!" Yuuri mengeleng cepat dan menundukkan kepalanya "Aku hanya seorang Beta jadi aku tidak mengerti tentang takdir ataupun jodoh, hanya kalian saja yang bisa merasakan...nya"

Tes...

Setetes air mata jatuh ke atas sepatunya setelah itu diikuti tetesan-tetesan yang lainnya. Berkecambuk rasa takut dan menyesal Yuuri memberanikan dirinya untuk mengadahkan kepalanya.

Di temukannya wajah Viktor yang sedang menangis, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya melihat seorang Alpha—seseorang yang memiliki martabat paling tinggi di antara yang lain—menangis dan terisak.

Siapa peduli jika dia adalah Alpha Beta atau Omega, tapi sekarang Viktor sedang menangis di depannya!

Itu juga membuatnya ikut sedih...

"Begitu..." suara Viktor masih terdengar normal "Apa kau menolakku Yuuri?"

Yuuri tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak untuk saat ini. Dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi, dia takut jika dirinya akan menyakiti Viktor lagi.

"Oi kalian..."

Suara seorang pria menyadarkan mereka berdua. Viktor yang nampaknya mengenal suara tersebut menoleh dengan cepat "Yakov...Maccachin?"

Pria tua itu bersama dengan seekor anjing pudel besar berwarna coklat.

"Bocah yang disana," pria tersebut melihat Yuuri "Abaikan si bodoh itu dia memang sudah cengeng dari sananya, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." begitu katanya sebelum mendekati mereka berdua.

Sementara itu anjing pudel tersebut berlarian menuju Viktor. Kedua matanya yang bulat menatap heran pria Alpha yang tangisannya sudah berhenti tersebut dengan heran. "Sudah cukup mengejeknya Yakov." Viktor protes bersamaan berjongkok dan memeluk anjing tersebut.

"Seandainya saja kau juga memperlakukan **nona** **Yura** seperti itu..."

"Ops! Yakov!..."

 _Nona Yura?_

Sempat Yuuri menangkap seutas nama yang asing baginya dan di saat bersamaan Viktor sudah menyela omongan pria tua tersebut. Pria bersurai perak tersebut tersenyum manis namun di waktu yang sama bisa di bilang menakutkan.

Sekarang beberapa pengunjung lain melihat mereka, lebih tepatnya melihat Viktor. Yuuri mulai panik dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi— Kenapa orang-orang melihat Viktor awas, lalu kenapa Viktor bersikap seperti itu pada orang tua yang membahas 'nona Yura'? Sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu?

"Kau menggangu yang lain Vitya, **hentikan**." Minta pria tua bernama Yakov tersebut, nadanya seperti memerintah.

"Kau tahu apa hubunganku dengan pria Jepang ini bukan, pelatih Yakov?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Yuuri atau memang sebenarnya di maksudkan demikian?

Yang lebih penting lagi...Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud hubungannya dengan Viktor?

"Aku mengerti..." Yakov mengangguk pelan "Aku tak akan membahasnya **untuk** **sekarang** **ini**. kalau kau benar-benar serius dengannya cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahu bocah itu."

"Aku tahu itu Yakov..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkat kejadian sebelumnya perjalanan pulang mereka terasa begitu canggung. Yakov meninggalkan Maccachin pada mereka berdua, kalau saja pudel besar itu tidak ikut bersama mereka, Yuuri pasti sudah berusaha kabur dari Viktor.

Bahkan tanpa Yuuri sadari dirinya berusaha menempel pada anjing besar tersebut, berusaha mencari tempat aman.

Dia takut, Viktor yang sebelumnya menakutinya.

Apa ini yang dirasakan seorang Omega ketika Alpha memberi perintah? Kalau seperti itu kenapa Yuuri merasakannya?

 _Itu tadi bukan Viktor yang biasanya..._

Viktor yang dikenalnya itu baik, ramah, pikun, dan juga lambat untuk menyadari perasaan orang lain. Kalau boleh menambahkan Viktor itu juga keras kepala, dia sama sekali tidak terima dengan penjelasan logisnya mengenai Alpha dan Beta.

"Kau menangis...Tadi..." tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan pikirannya. Viktor meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan, ia juga tak bisa mengatakan apapun mengenai kejadian sebelumnya.

"Lalu kau marah pada Yakov...Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

 _Benar juga,_

 _Mungkin aku takut karena melihat Viktor yang tidak biasanya..._

"Maaf." tiba-tiba saja Viktor meminta maaf. Langkahnya berhenti membiarkan Yuuri selangkah lebih maju darinya.

Hari mulai gelap dan cuaca semakin dingin, angin meniup pelan kedua surai yang berbeda warna tersebut. Permintaan maaf Viktor membuat Yuuri tersenyum masam "Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanyanya lalu mengalihkannya pandangannya, melihat lampu jalanan yang sudah menyala "Aku tidak masalah. Dari awal aku juga tidak punya hak untuk menuntut jawabannya bukan?"

"Yuuri..." Viktor memanggilnya lembut setelah itu mengulurkan tangan pucatnya ke pipi pria Jepang yang sudah ingin menangis tersebut "...Sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku...Bahkan seperti nama belakangmu aku mengetahuinya dari Yuri..." mata Yuuri yang berkaca-kaca memandang Viktor "Kalau kau tertarik padaku," ia menjeda, berpikir bila ada yang salah dengan caranya. "Kau bilang kau tertarik padaku," koreksinya "Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Viktor diam tak menjawab apapun. Sepasang kakinya mulai kembali melanjutkan langkah mendahului Yuuri yang menyusul kemudian.

Maccachin menonton majikannya dan seorang yang baru di temuinya dengan heran, tapi instingnya memberitahunya untuk tidak mengganggu saat ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yuuri?" akhirnya Viktor bertanya. Pria tersebut tidak menoleh ke belakang hanya terus melangkah, dia tahu yang di ajaknya berbicara masih di belakangnya—Yuuri tidak akan kabur darinya, setidaknya Viktor ingin percaya hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tertarik padamu, tentu. Aku memberitahumu hal itu dan aku cukup serius," terangnya "Lalu...Bagaimana denganmu Yuuri? Apa kau juga tertarik padaku?...Seperti aku tertarik padamu..."

 _Apa aku tertarik pada Viktor?_

Mereka baru saja bertemu. Ketika Viktor berada di dekat Yuuri, wajahnya memang memerah karena malu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang karena gugup. Diakuinya Pria Rusia itu tampan, kepribadiannya juga baik dan menarik. Ia nyaman berada di dekat Viktor.

Jika memang Viktor menyukainya...

Bagaimana Yuuri harus menghadapinya?

Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari pria Jepang tersebut, ia sama sekali **tak** **bisa** mengaluarkan sepatah katapun. Bukan tidak mau tapi tidak bisa.

 _Sebenarnya..._

 _Apa yang kuinginkan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya Chapter kedua sudah selesai~

Chapter kali ini membahas kehidupan Viktor, entah kenapa saya jadi kesel sendiri sama Viktor haha.../padahalygbuatsendiri/

Yurio masih belum jadi Yurio. Disini Yuri memang saya buat lebih dewasa, terkesan OOC tapi menurut saya Yuri yang seperti ini keren!

Hmm...Saya sudah baca beberapa Review dari; **Hikaru Rikou-san, V-san, Lonely Hours-san**. Semuanya membahas Beta-Yuuri. (Terima kasih juga buat dukungannya!)

Kenapa Yuuri jadi Beta bukan Omega?

Alpha dan Omega sudah terlalu umum, apalagi saya cukup tidak suka dengan adegan rasis nya. Adegan Omega masturbasi karena heat, di perkosa dan sebagainya itu menurut saya terlalu umum. Tapi bukan berarti saya tidak suka (kebalikannya malah lol), Cuma di sini saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang agak berbeda.

Dan semoga masih bisa mengisi asupan~ (Karena saya sendiri kurang asupan Victuuri)

Yang terakhir **Nearo** **O'nealy** - **san** Reviewnya baru saya baca setelah selesai menulis haha... (Terima kasih buat dukungannya, reviewnya, saya akan tetap semangat nulisnya. Semoga masih menantikan Fanfic ini)

 **Thank You For Reading**

 **And**

 **Still, Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Apa benar Viktor menyukaiku?_

Yuuri duduk di kursi taman dengan pandangan kosong menatap angkasa yang masih gelap. Udara masih sangatlah dingin namun pria Asia tersebut hanya memakai kaos biru berlengan panjang yang tipis, meninggalkan mantel dan syalnya di kamar.

Terlihat pria bersurai hitam tersebut sibuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Viktor sedang berbohong padanya. Hanya saja dia belum bisa mempercayainya—Dia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri, dia masih heran kenapa dari semua orang Viktor memilih dirinya.

Semakin lama dirinya bengong di sana, tanpa disadarinya matahari semakin beranjak naik. Suhu di sekitarnya juga mulai menghangat, membuatnya semakin betah berada di tempat tersebut.

Taman yang di rawat Yakov adalah kebanggangan Mansion Nikiforov. Semak-semak dan pohon di pangkas dengan rapi, bunga-bunga rumbuh mengikuti musimnya. Yuuri bisa melihat embun pagi yang menetes dari beberapa helai daun, semuanya begitu memanjakan mata.

Di sisi lain, Nataly yang masuk ke dalam Mansion melalui pintu belakang mulai panik ketika melihat tamu tuannya sedang duduk di taman dengan pakaian tipis. Wanita itu segera bergegas mengambil sebuah selimut dan berlarian memberikannya pada Yuuri.

Selimut tebal tersebut diterima Yuuri dengan senyuman canggung, tapi dia menghargai kepedulian pelayan tersebut padanya. Yuuri duduk di sana selama tiga jam penuh, dan dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Sebelum Nataly memanggilnya untuk bergabung dalam sarapan, Yuuri lebih memilih untuk pergi dari Mansion dengan alasan lari pagi. Dia meninggalkan Mansion dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah karena meninggalkan Viktor begitu saja, seolah-olah menghindarinya. Tapi memang saat ini dirinya tidak bisa menghadapi Viktor secara langsung.

Sesuai dugaannya, jalanan di luar masih tidak begitu ramai. Masih belum banyak pejalanan kaki dan toko-toko masih dalam proses membuka bisnisnya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat pada jam-jam segitu, namun suasana damai tersebut membuat Yuuri semakin tenang.

Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke sebuah pelabuhan kecil. Yuuri yang sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas bisa melihat para pelaut yang sedang membersihkan kapal-kapal. Mereka terlihat bersemangat, saling berteriak satu sama lain dengan aksen mereka yang unik.

Entah kenapa mendengarkan aksen unik dan kasar seperti bajak laut tersebut membuatnya terkekeh geli. Rasanya lucu, dia mulai berpikir kalau misalnya saja dia tidak belajar bahasa Rusia, mungkin saja dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ternyata para pelaut bisa berdebat tentang cara memasak ikan asin di pagi hari.

"Aku lapar" gumamnya

Mungkin karena pikirannya sudah jernih, akhirnya metabolisme tubuhnya kembali normal. Hari sudah semakin siang dan dia melewatkan sarapannya, pantas saja jika perutnya mulai memanggil.

Yuuri tidak mau merepotkan Nataly, maka karna itu dia memutuskan untuk mencari restoran di dekat sana.

Tidak jauh dari pelabuhan tersebut, di seberang kiri pertigaan jalan berdiri sebuah restoran keluarga yang sederhana.

Berlahan pandangan Yuuri terlempar ke sisi kanan pertigaan tersebut. Di seberang restoran tersebut berdiri puing-puing bangunan tinggi, yang merupakan apertemen lamanya.

Bangunan yang pernah dilahap jago merah tersebut tidak pernah di perbaiki. Setahunya, pemilik apartemen tersebut sudah tua dan tidak memiliki sanak saudara, mungkin tidak memiliki biaya lagi. Cepat atau lambat tanah tersebut akan berganti pemilik dan berganti kegunaannya.

Yuuri tersenyum tipis, sudah tidak ada gunanya dia meratapi bangunan tersebut. Dengan langkah ringan akhirnya dia memasuki restoran tersebut dan mengambil meja paling pojok, tempat kesukaannya.

Interior restoran tersebut bertemakan hitam dan coklat. Perabotan dan dindingnya berbahan dasarkan kayu, sementara pondasinya adalah semen hitam yang terpoles rata. Semuanya di tata sedemikian rupa agar pengunjung bisa merasakan suasana di dalam sebuah kapal, ciri khas dari pelaut yang merupakan pelanggan utama restoran tersebut.

Tentu menu andalan restoran ini juga berbahan dasar makanan laut.

"Daftar makanannya"

Seorang pelayan menyodorkan selebaran menu saja Yuuri akan mengulurkan tangannya dan menerimanya namun sang pelayan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Katsuki?"

Suara sang pelayan menjadi sangat familiar di telinga Yuuri. Pria Asia itu mendongak lalu menatap pelayan tersebut dengan _pangling_ "Yurio?"

"Kenapa kau juga memanggilku Yurio!?"

Siapa sangka dia akan bertemu dengan Yuri. Remaja pirang tersebut membanting kedua tangannya ke atas meja sambil melotot pada Yuuri.

"Ma-maaf jadi kebiasaan. Itu karena Viktor selalu memanggilmu Yurio jadi..."

Yuri mendecih lalu memberikan menu yang sudah di atas meja pada Yuuri "Apa pesanan mu?" tanyanya.

"O-oh." Yuuri mulai gugup dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memilih pesanannya. Namun kenyataan bahwa Yuri—Yurio berada di restoran dekat apertemen lamanya dan menanyai pesanannya sangat menggangunya.

"Kau...Bekerja di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu, mungkin saja nanti remaja yang jadi sering di panggilnya Yurio tersebut marah karena pertanyaan tersebut adalah salah satu privasinya.

Yurio bertingkah kebalikan dari yang di bayangkan Yuuri. Remaja tersebut tetap tenang dan menjawabnya dengan deheman, bertanda 'iya'

Yurio masih berumur 15 tahun tapi terkadang auranya membuatnya lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun. Rambut pirang keemasan remaja tersebut terikat ekor kuda yang kecil dan seragam pelayan berwarna hitam dan putih membuatnya jauh lebih dewasa.

"Kenapa?" kelihatannya Yuuri masih belum puas bertanya. Pria Asia itu terlalu penasaran sampai mengabaikan bahaya dari sepasang mata biru yang mulai melotot lagi padanya.

"Kupikir selama ini kau berada di bawah naungan Viktor" tambahnya

Entah kenapa kepolosan Yuuri membuat sang macan jadi menghela nafas lelah. Yurio bersedekap dada sambil menjawab "Aku hanya menumpang tidur di Mansionnya. Tentu saja aku masih harus mencari nafkah untuk kehidupanku sendiri."

Jawaban yang cukup normal. Yuuri tidak tahu apa hubungan Yurio dan Viktor tapi sekarang dia bisa menyimpulkan jika hubungan mereka hanyalah seperti 'ibu asrama' dan 'anak asrama'

"Kupikir kau itu seperti anak angkatnya atau anak simpanannya." Entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Yuuri memang sedang mengumbar apa yang di pikirkannya.

Tanda siku-siku sudah saling bermunculan di muka Yurio "Bukannya hari ini kau jadi lebih cerewet **tuan** Katsuki?" tanyanya berusaha sesarkas mungkin.

Yuuri tertawa renyah. Yang lebih tua di sana mulai tersenyum penuh makna dan yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud senyuman itu. Mereka hening sejenak sampai Yuuri akhirnya memutuskan menu makan siang sekaligus sarapannya. "Secangkir kopi hitam dan Sandwich spesial hari ini."

Roti isi di restoran tersebut cukup unik. Menu tersebut di buat berdasarkan bahan khusus yang di dapatkan koki mereka pagi hari ini, jadi seperti menu kejutan.

Yurio mencatat pesanannya sambil berdehem "Sandwich hari ini cukup mahal."

"Jangan memberitahuku, kalau aku tahu sebelum memakannya kan jadi tidak seru."

"Jadi kau tipe yang menikmati permainan semacam ini heh," Yurio menaikan salah satu alisnya, dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang di pikirkan para pelanggan yang memesan menu tersebut. "Ya sudahlah. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahatku, temui aku di gang belakang."

"Ha? Eh?"

Remaja tersebut meninggalkan pelangannya yang kebinggungan. Siapa sangka kalau Yurio akan mengajaknya bertemu?

"Kira-kira apa yang diinginkannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 03:**

Seperti yang dikatakan si pelayan—Yurio, Sandwich hari ini lebih mahal dan mewah dari pada biasanya. Yuuri tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ada hari dimana dia akan makan roti isi daging Lobster, perpanduan yang aneh tapi masih saja enak.

Setelah menikmati hidangannya, dia segera bergegas menuju ke pintu belakang. Sebenarnya dia tidak janji tapi kalau dirinya kabur mungkin dia akan jadi santapan macan di Mansion nanti.

Gang di belakang restoran tersebut agak sempit tapi sinar matahari masih bisa menyelip masuk ke dalamnya. Di sebelah pintu belakang restoran tersebut terjejer rapi tiga tong sampah besar dan beberapa kursi kayu. Salah satu kursi tersebut duduklah Yurio yang baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya. Remaja tersebut membuntal kertas pembungkus berwarna coklat di tangannya lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Yo," sapanya "Kau menikmati Lobster mu?"

"Keantikan juru masak restoran ini tidak berubah haha" balas Yuuri.

Entah kenapa Yuuri merasakan kecanggungan diantara mereka, tapi hanya dia yang merasakannya karena Yurio masih bersikap santai. Remaja tersebut menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding lalu mendongak melihat pria yang jauh lebih dewasa di depannya.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini"

Yuuri mengganguk, pernyataan tersebut tepat sasaran. "Kupikir kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku?" dia tidak bermaksud bertanya, tapi nadanya berubah demikian karena dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

"Meh," Yurio melambaikan tangannya "Kau baru beberapa hari tinggal di Mansion itu. Pada dasarnya kelakuanku memang seperti ini, kenapa juga aku harus membencimu?"

Jawabannya cukup jujur membuat Yuuri tersenyum kegirangan "Syukurlah. Kupikir aku dimusuhi meskipun aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Yurio memutar bola matanya malas "Asalkan Viktor menyukaimu bukannya kau tidak perlu yang lain?"

Mendengarnya, senyuman Yuuri hilang "Apa maksudmu?" kedua alisnya saling bertaut "Viktor ramah pada semua orang. Dia menampungku dan dia juga membiarkanmu tinggal di Mansionnya..." Sejenak temperamennya sempat naik, tapi sekarang dia diam karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau merasa kau bukan seseorang yang spesial baginya?"

Mungkin di depan sepasang mata remaja tersebut dirinya sudah seperti buku yang terbuka, Yurio tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di benaknya semenjak kemarin.

Yuuri bersandar pada dinding sambil menunduk melihat kedua kakinya sendiri "Aku binggung, Yurio. Aku baru saja mengenal Viktor beberapa hari, seharusnya aku bisa menolaknya—Aku harus menjelaskannya. Hubungan Alpha dan Beta tidak seperti apa yang di rasakannya padaku. Tapi ketika aku berusaha meluruskan segalanya aku malah membuatnya sedih, dan kesedihan Viktor menyakitiku."

"Jangan memanggilku Yurio." meskipun bilang begitu kali ini remaja tersebut tidak memperbesarkan masalah namanya. Itu Karna Yurio memang memanggil Yuuri untuk membahas tentang hal tersebut—Hal mengenai Viktor yang jatuh cinta pada pheromon Yuuri, jadi dia bisa meng-kesampingkan masalah namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tantu saja kau tidak bisa mempercayai si bodoh itu begitu saja. Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu, Katsuki."

"Panggil aku Yuuri saja."

"Aku masih tidak mau namaku jadi Yurio."

"Kau masih keras kepala tentang hal ini huh," Yuuri tersenyum tipis seraya menggosok belakang kepalanya. Pria itu lalu menoleh, saling bertatap mata dengan yang lebih muda "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya.

"Yakov bilang," Yurio menjeda, dia memutuskan kontak matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain "Dia bertemu kalian kemarin dan dengan sengaja dia membahas Yura di depanmu" lanjutnya.

Sepasang manik Yuuri membesar mendengar nama tersebut, siapa sangka dia akan mendengarkan nama perempuan misterius tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin Yurio mau berbagi informasi dengannya?

"Nona...Yura?"

Yurio mengangguk pelan "Viktor berusaha menyembunyikannya darimu bukan?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Nama lengkapnya Yura Plisetsky, Alpha. Dia adalah mantan istri Viktor sekaligus kakak perempuan ku," Yurio menjawabnya santai. Remaja tersebut melihat reaksi pria Asia tersebut dengan tatapan bosan, tentu saja dia akan terkejut, begitu pikirnya. "Aku tidak tahu diantara kenyataan bahwa Viktor sudah pernah menikah atau Yura adalah saudaraku yang mana yang lebih membuatmu kaget, tapi Viktor benar-benar tidak menceritakan apapun padamu huh."

"Jujur saja keduanya mengejutkanku," Yuuri tersenyum masam "Tapi kurang lebih aku jadi lebih mengerti bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Viktor."

Terlihat jelas kalau Yuuri kembali murung. Pria Asia itu berusaha menyembunyikannya perasaannya di balik senyuman—Senyuman masam di mata Yurio. Remaja tersebut tidak pernah mengerti apa yang di pikirkan mantan kakak iparnya, namun kali ini perbuatan Viktor cukup membuatnya naik darah dan berakhir ikut campur seperti saat ini.

 _Kenapa aku harus terlibat? Biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang untuk sesaat, menikmati ilusi cinta dari 'takdir' mereka._

Mulanya dia berpikir demikian. Tapi melihat Yuuri kebingungan seperti ini juga membuatnya tidak tega—Ini sama seperti masalah kakak perempuannya itu ketika masih bersama dengan Viktor.

"Viktor selalu seperti itu. Membuat seseorang _jatuh_ padanya tapi dia tidak pernah membuka dirinya sendiri," kata Yurio dengan nada berat, lebih mirip seperti menggeram "Ini Viktor yang kita bicarakan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya, bahkan Yakov atau Nataly yang sudah bersamanya semenjak dia kecil juga tidak pernah bisa memahaminya."

"Yurio..."

Remaja tersebut duduk di tempatnya, mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya seolah menahan kesakitan. Mungkin hubungan Viktor dan Yura tidak pernah berhasil karena sikap Viktor yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Atau karena sesuatu yang lain?

"Katsuki," Yurio memanggil. Alpha muda tersebut memberikannya tatapan lembut yang penuh makna—Antara kasihan atau mungkin sedang mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya saat ini pada pihak lain. "Viktor bukanlah pria yang di idamkan semua orang..."

"Dia bukan seorang pria ramah berhati hangat tapi aku juga tidak bilang kalau dia adalah orang yang jahat."

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OXO**

Musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

St. Petersburg di penuhi oleh salju tebal dan di kelilingi dan angin laut semakin kencang. Ombak masih naik turun seolah mengabaikan cuaca yang dingin, mereka masih asyik bergerak ke sana kemari, seperti anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Pada tahun-tahun tersebut kota tersebut masih di penuhi oleh tentara Jerman. Hidup masih belum semudah tahun-tahun berikutnya tapi rakyat yakin cepat atau lambat segalanya akan mulai membaik.

Di daerah selatan, di pinggiran Petersburg terdapat sebuah pelabuhan kecil yang tak ternama. Daerah tersebut lebih sepi dan lebih aman daripada pusat kota, tapi jauh lebih kumuh daripada tempat yang lain.

Saat itu pelabuhan tersebut hanya di pakai oleh 5 orang nelayan, yang hanya akan datang di pertengahan musim panas. Tidak ada yang pernah kesana sampai seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 7-8 tahun mulai mendatangi tempat tersebut.

Bahkan di cuaca yang dingin anak laki-laki itu masih mengunjunginya hanya untuk merenung di tempat favoritnya sambil melihat ombak.

Anak laki-laki itu berambut perak, pakaiannya yang di kenakannya berkualitas, menunjukan statusnya. Benar, dia adalah Viktor Nikiforov kecil.

Daerah tempat tinggalnya sepi dan dia tidak pernah pergi sekolah. Ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lebih memilih memanggil seorang _Tutor_ untuk anaknya tersebut. Viktor tidak pernah berteman, Nataly adalah satu-satunya anak seumurannya yang di kenalnya.

Suatu hari di sore hari, di pinggir pantai. Dia menemukan anak anjing berwarna coklat yang dekil. Anak anjing itu mengikutinya sampai di depan rumah dan Viktor kecil tidak tega mengusirnya.

Mulanya ayahnya tidak setuju untuk memeliharanya, karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki pelayan, namun berkat Nataly yang berjanji membantu Viktor untuk merawat anjing tersebut, sang ayah menyetujuinya.

Semenjak memungut anjing—Maccachin Viktor tidak pernah sendirian lagi. Kemanapun anak laki-laki berambut perak tersebut pergi Maccachin akan selalu bersamanya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Anak laki-laki tersebut tumbuh sebagai pemuda tampan. Viktor muda telah siap menjadi ahli waris perusahaan dagang milik keluarga Nikiforov. Banyak kerabat yang menjadi bersimpati padanya karena di waktu itu ayahnya mulai melemah dan jatuh sakit, begitu juga dengan keadaan perusahaan mereka.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal Viktor mendapatkan perusahaan tersebut. Banyak kerabat yang telah meninggalkannya karena perusahaan tersebut sudah hancur total, hanya meninggalkan hutang. Kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan ayah Viktor padanya adalah permintaan maaf karena telah membebani anaknya tersebut.

Bisa jadi Viktor akan terus di kejar penagih hutang selama hidupnya.

Yakov yang turut berduka cita menawari Viktor untuk tinggal bersamanya dan menjual Mansion Nikiforov untuk membayar setengah dari hutang perusahaan. Bahkan pria separuh baya tersebut bersedia membantu anak dari temannya itu untuk membayar hutang sisanya.

Viktor diam entah apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu. Bahkan di saat itu Yakov tidak pernah mengerti apa yang di pikirkan pemuda bersurai perak tersebut.

Hari itu juga turun salju. Viktor menghadap jendela memperhatikan tiap bulir es yang jatuh dan menumpuk di tanah. Tidak lama kemudian dia memberikan jawabannya.

"Terima kasih Yakov," katanya sambil terseyum "Aku masih ingin tinggal di Mansion ini dan aku akan tetap melanjutkan usaha ayahnya. Entah bagaimana caranya aku akan membangun ulang perusahaan Nikiforov."

Viktor menolak tawaran Yakov.

"Orang tuaku, mereka berdua Beta. Sebuah keajaiban aku terlahir sebagai Alpha. Mungkin aku masih bisa membuat keajaiban lain, Yakov."

Setelah itu Viktor bekerja seperti kesurupan. Dia merombak sistem lama ayahnya, menghancurkannya dan membangunnya kembali dari awal. Berkatnya dalam jenjang waktu 5 tahun perusahaan tersebut mulai membaik, mereka menjadi salah satu perusahaan dagang besar di rute perairan.

Tentu Viktor merasa puas dengan pencapaiannya, tapi ruang di dalam hatinya masih ada yang kosong. Maccahin selalu menemaninya, Yakov selalu membimbingnya, Nataly yang semenjak itu menjadi pelayannya selalu ada untuk merawatnya. Namun semua itu masih belum cukup untuknya, tanpa sadar dia masih mencari sesuatu—Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi semakin dia mencarinya, dia semakin kesepian.

Usianya beranjak dewasa, dia tumbuh sebagai pria Gentleman. Banyak keluarga yang ingin mendapatkannya, ingin menjodohkannya dengan putri mereka. Viktor tidak pernah tertarik untuk menikah, dia menolak semuanya namun yang lainnya masih bersikeras karena sikapnya yang ramah dan lembut itu selalu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya.

Bahkan Viktor pernah terluka karena para penggemarnya yang memperebutkanya. Semenjak itu dia mulai berpikir jika menjadi pria Alpha itu merepotkan dan terlalu mencolok untuknya.

Yakov sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Suatu hari pria tersebut membawa seorang wanita ke Mansion.

Wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang keemasan. Dia berasal dari keluarga Plisetsky yang merupakan kawan lama ayahnya dalam berbisnis.

Mungkin alasan Yakov mengenalkan wanita bernama Yura itu pada Viktor karena wanita itu juga sama sepertinya. Yura adalah seorang Alpha.

Tidak seperti Nikiforov, keluarga Plisetsky hancur total. Saat itu Yura tinggal di rumah kakeknya bersama dengan Yuri—adik laki-lakinya. Yura melakukan pekerjaan kasar untuk melunasi sisa hutang keluarganya sekaligus menghidupi adiknya yang sedang sekolah.

Setelah mengetahui keadaan Yura, Viktor memutuskan untuk mempersuntingnya. Dia membayar sisa hutang Plisetsky bahkan menyekolahkan Yuri.

Mereka menikah, namun hanya menikah di atas kertas. Viktor memperlakukan Yura seperti wanita terhormat tapi tidak sebagai istri—Yura yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Viktor merasa tidak adil dengan perlakuan tersebut. Dia merasa suaminya itu memperlakukannya sama dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana. Viktor selalu baik pada siapa saja.

Hal itu membuat Yura sedih dan kecewa. Mungkin merasa tidak tahan akhirnya wanita tersebut pulang kembali ke rumah kakeknya—Kehidupan pernikahan mereka hanya bertahan selama 2 tahun.

Lalu entah kenapa setelah 3 tahun berlalu semenjak dirinya meninggalkan keluarga Nikiforov, sekarang namanya kembali muncul karena menitipkan Yuri—adiknya tersebut pada Viktor.

Dalam surat yang dikirimkannya dia meminta mantan suaminya tersebut untuk merawat Yuri sekaligus men-sekolahkannya ke perguruan tinggi. Viktor setuju dengan permintaan tersebut semenjak pernikahan mereka juga tidak diberkati anak.

Namun Yuri menolaknya dengan keras. Remaja itu bilang "Aku tidak butuh kebaikan yang setengah-setengah seperti itu."

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N:**

Saya baru punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini, maaf kalau lama.

Saya juga mau numpang iklan. Ada yang tertarik sama harem Prussia gak dari fandom Hetalia di sebelah? Ada satu garapan saya—Fanfiction dengan judul **The Sand of Love** yang belum selesai. Karena itu rencananya mau saya jadiin proyek besar dan saya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengertjakannya, saya butuh Beta Reader. _Monggo_ para Senpai yang tertarik, tolong PM saya.

Mungkin Fic ini bakalan tamat 2-3 chapter lagi, semoga masih mengikuti. Sekian terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Mansion besar Nikiforov. Sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya para penghuni mansion tersebut berkumpul di ruang makan, menyantap sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan oleh Nataly, satu-satunya pelayan di sana.

Hening, hanya suara perabotan yang berbunyi seperlunya. Sang tuan rumah—Viktor terlihat menikmati hidangannya. Pria bersurai perak itu belum menyadari dua penghuni lain yang memakan hidangannya dengan lambat, tidak memiliki nafsu makan.

"Apa ada keluhan mengenai sarapan hari ini?" Nataly yang menyadarinya mendekati tempat duduk Yuuri dan Yurio. Wanita berbadan bongsor itu harus sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat keduanya yang sedang duduk. "Kalau bahannya ada aku bisa segera membuatkannya." tambahnya lagi yang akhirnya dapat menarik kedua lelaki yang sedang melamun di pagi hari.

"Maaf!" Yuuri tanpa sengaja menaikan suaranya karena terkejut oleh Nataly yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Aku hanya kurang tidur," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kemarin Viktor membiarkanku melihat-lihat perpustakaan dan tanpa sadar aku malah bergadang. Perpustakaan Mansion ini benar-benar hebat, banyak buku yang selama ini ingin kubaca tersedia disini!"

Yuuri mulai banyak berbicara dan bertingkah seperti biasanya, di sisi lain Yurio malah terlihat kesal. Remaja pirang itu terus melotot pada si pria Asia. Nataly menyadari tingkahnya tapi memilih untuk tetap diam dan pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memang seperti kata Yuuri tidak ada masalah dengan sarapan yang telah disiapkannya tapi mereka berdua mempunyai masalah sendiri, yang pelayan sepertinya tidak bisa ikut campur.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mengoceh tentang buku, dasar kutu buku." Yurio menggerutu. Entah kenapa remaja tersebut terlihat lebih garang daripada biasanya, sampai membuat Viktor tidak menegurnya. "Setelah yang kuceritakan kemarin kau masih lebih mementingkan buku-buku itu. Kelihatannya kalian memang sudah tidak ada harapan huh." ocehnya lalu keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke arah kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Viktor asal. "Padahal hari ini aku belum melakukan apapun yang membuatnya semarah itu."

"...Yaah." Yuuri menghela nafas. Dari apa yang dikatakan remaja tersebut ia tahu apa yang membuatnya semarah itu. Yuuri tidak tahu alasan Viktor baik pada siapa saja, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kakak Yurio terhadap Viktor. Setelah mendengar cerita Yurio, apalagi yang harus dilakukannya? Membahasnya bersama Viktor lalu bertengkar dengan pria baik hati itu?

Yuuri sendiri tidak memahami perasaannya. Ia berhutang budi pada Viktor tapi mereka baru saja bertemu dan menjadi teman. Perkara cinta dan sebagainya semua itu terlalu cepat baginya.

"Viktor..." panggil Yuuri. "Apa hari ini kau punya waktu luang?"

Viktor tersenyum ceria, tidak biasanya Yuuri penasaran terhadap jadwalnya. "Setelah makan siang aku tidak punya pekerjaan apapun tapi sebelumnya aku harus ke pelabuhan untuk memeriksa barang-barang yang harus dikirim," jawabnya. "Aku tidak mengunci perpustakaan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu luangmu disana, setelah aku kembali bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawarnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Yuuri mendongak melihat wajah Viktor yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Senyuman itu membuat wajahnya menghangat, entah kenapa percakapan mereka terdengar seperti suami istri. "Mmm.." saking malunya Yuuri menunduk dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu _bye_ _honey!_ " sebelum pergi Viktor mengelus puncak kepala Yuuri lalu mengecupnya singkat. Nataly yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut tertawa kecil, berpikir jika keduanya memang bertingkah seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

OXO

Memasuki musim dingin Saint Petersburg di tutupi oleh salju. Sambil menunggu kepulangan Viktor, Yuuri duduk di dalam perpustakaan sambil diam memandangi jendela. Taman yang di rawat Yakov kini tertutup oleh putihnya salju, hanya warna putih yang terlihat bagaikan halaman kosong di sebuah buku catatan baru.

Di kelilingi oleh rak-rak buku yang tinggi juga tidak membuatnya bersemangat. Karena kelakuan Yurio pagi tadi ia jadi tidak berselera untuk menjelajahi koleksi-koleksi Nikiforov.

Yuuri mengangkat kakinya, memeluk lututnya di atas kursi. Meskipun perapian sedang menyala tubuhnya masih merasa kedinginan. Seraya matanya berkeliling mengamati sekelilingnya, tangannya menjaga agar selimut yang dikenakannya tidak terjatuh.

Kata Yurio di saat muda Viktor sangat menyendiri, waktunya ada hanya untuk bekerja dan berdiam diri di dalam perpustakaan atau pergi ke pinggir pantai. Di saat mudanya Viktor tidak banyak memiliki teman sebaya, hanya Nataly yang selalu mengawasi setiap tindakannya dan membantunya mengerjakan bebagai hal. Kepribadian pria itu dan kehidupannya sehari-hari bagaikan langit dan bumi. Meskipun terlihat ramah dan baik hati namun ia tidak memiliki seseorang untuk mencurahkan perasaan tersebut.

"...Setelah itu ia mengenal nona Yura yang sedang mengalami kesusahan."

Mungkin Yuuri hanya terlalu banyak memikirkannya tapi itu yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Yurio.

"Siapapun itu boleh asalkan seseorang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya."

Tanpa memandang status mereka. Yura yang terlahir sebagai Alpha maupun Yuuri yang terlahir sebagai Beta. Kenyataannya mereka berdua bertemu Viktor disaat mereka berdua mengalami kesusahan.

Yuuri menghela nafas. Pria asia itu menurunkan kakinya dan mulai menginjakan sepasang kakinya diatas tekel yang dingin. Yuuri ingin mengatahuinya, ia ingin mengetahui Viktor lebih lanjut. Tapi mengingat yang sebelumnya Viktor Nikiforov sangatlah tertutup. Selama ini hal-hal mengenainya, tidak ada satupun hal yang didengarnya langsung dari orangnya sendiri.

Meskipun terlihat seperti ini, Katsuki Yuuri bukanlah lelaki yang sabaran. Ia memandang ke arah sebuah pintu, sebuah pintu yang selalu terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang kakinya mengarah kesana dan tangannya usil untuk menggerakan knop pintu.

Dirinya yang termakan oleh rasa penasaran disadarkan oleh bunyi 'klik' dari pintu tersebut. Viktor lupa menguncinya. Yuuri menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia masih sendirian di sana. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang yang pantas dihukum keras. Dalam hati ia merutuki rasa penasarannya. Kenapa tidak dia bertanya langsung ke Viktor!?

"Sial...Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan!?" bisiknya sendiri seraya menahan tangisan pasrahnya. Setelah beberapa menit Yuuri berseteru dengan dirinya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Ruangan kerja Viktor sangat sederhana. Tidak besar dan tidak semewah perpustakaan keluarganya. Di dalam hanya ada sebuah meja kerja yang dilengkapi oleh sebuah lampu meja yang hampir tertutup oleh tumpukan dokumen.

Perusahaan Nikivorov adalah perusahaan pengiriman barang. Meskipun Yuuri tidak begitu paham ia bisa tahu jika perusahaan Viktor memiliki kerja sama dengan berbagai perusahaan besar, entah itu swasta atau negeri. Logo-logo yang terpampang diatas kertas adalah buktinya.

Semua barang diatas meja tersebut sangatlah berantakan, demi berusaha tidak meninggalkan jejas Yuuri hanya menyentuh dan melihat seperlunya. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal lain di ruangan tersebut selain materi pekerjaan Viktor, alasan pria tersebut sangat sibuk. Meskipun begitu Yuuri merasa nyaman berada di sana dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lebih lama. Ia berjalan memutari sisi lain meja dan menemukan laci yang sedang terbuka.

Yuuri mengambil sebuah album. Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya ia membukanya.

Rasanya dunianya telah runtuh. Yuuri tertegun ketika mengetahui album tersebut berisikan foto-foto pernikahan Viktor dan wanita bernama Yura. Meskipun hanya melalui foto buram tak berwarna, ia dapat merasakan jika Viktor pada hari itu bahagia.

Yura sangat mirip dengan Yurio, hanya saja garis-garis feminim tidak dapat membohongi kecantikan wanita tersebut. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepunggung dan senyumnya yang lembut menawan, terlebih lagi wanita itu adalah seorang Alpha. Kenapa Viktor bisa meninggalkan wanita sebaik itu?

Yuuri mulai tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu berharap banyak pada Viktor yang baru di kenalnya beberapa saat, dan seharusnya ia tidak merasa kecewa.

Apakah dia memang mulai menyukai Viktor? Apakah ia mulai berharap kepada Viktor?

Yuuri mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha tidak meneteskan air matanya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengembalikan album itu ke dalam laci, membiarkannya seperti keadaan semula. Karena emosinya sedang berkecambuk bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika Viktor sudah berada di depan pintu, hendak menegurnya. Namun seseorang menarik pria Russia itu dan membawanya ke tempat lain.

"Nataly apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes Viktor pada pelayannya yang mencegahnya untuk bertemu dengan Yuuri. "Stt.." Wanita pelayan itu mendesis dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh bibirnya. "Justru aku yang mau tanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tuan Viktor?" tanya perempuan itu balik.

"Apa maksudmu? Yuuri masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku..."

"Kau tidak mau dia tahu jika kamu masih memikirkan nona Yura?" sela Nataly dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Kau bilang _suka_ pada mereka berdua tapi kenyataannya kau memperlakukan semuanya sama. Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak punya hati disini?"

"Nataly kau..." Viktor mulai marah. Tidak biasanya pelayannya itu banyak berbicara bahkan ikut campur urusan majikannya. "Aku hanya merasa jika Yuuri adalah jodohku." Katanya sedikit berbisik.

"Jadi tuan Viktor menyukai tuan Yuuri, atau tidak?" tanya Nataly lagi, sengaja untuk memojokan Viktor. "Kau menyembunyikan segalanya darinya. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu tuan Viktor?"

Kali ini Viktor tidak menjawab dan malah memukul tembok di belakang Nataly. Cara berbicaranya sebagai pelayan profesional yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu semakin menyulut emosi majikannya.

Nataly masih terlihat tenang meskipun berhadapan dengan Viktor yang jengkel akan kelakuannya. Wanita pelayan itu malah terlihat senang karena majikannya tersebut bertingkah sesuai dugaannya.

"Anu...Viktor?" suara Yuuri memanggil. Viktor yang tersadar dari amarahnya segera menjauhkan diri dari Nataly. Namun semuanya telah terlambat. Yuuri salah paham. Pria Asia itu memandang Viktor tajam namun masih memasang seutas senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Kau lupa mengunci ruang kerjamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau disana tempat kerjamu jadi aku seenaknya masuk. Hahaha maaf ya," celoteh Yuuri berusaha senormal mungkin. "Kelihatannya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu...Jadi kurasa aku permisi dulu."

"Tu-tunggu Yuuri!" Viktor berusaha mencegahnya namun Yuuri yang setengah berlari lebih cepat. Pria Asia itu keluar dari Mansion hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah jaket tipis dan sepatu boot.

Viktor pergi mengejar Yuuri, meninggalkan Nataly sendirian. Yurio yang kebetulan datang karena mendengar kehebohan menyaksikan semuanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya remaja itu yang sangat mengejutkan tidak ikut-ikutan marah dan menyalahkan Nataly.

Nataly tertawa kecil. "Yang dibutuhkan mereka hanyalah dorongan." jawabnya.

Di tengah tumpukan salju Yuuri berjalan cepat, ia tidak peduli meskipun beberapa kali terpeleset. Ia hanya berputar-putar tanpa tujuan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan. Matanya sakit karena menangis di tengah hari bersalju tapi tidak membuatnya berpikir untuk segera kembali ke Mansion.

Wajahnya merah padam. Setelah beberapa menit ia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat. Yuuri duduk di kursi taman, memeluk kedua lututnya mencari sedikit kehangatan. "Viktor bodoh." gumamnya.

"Yuuri!" suara Viktor terdengar samar-samar. Pria itu terlihat sangat lega ketika menemukan Yuuri. Ia membawa jaket yang lebih tebal beserta sepasang sarung tangan dan topi. "Yuuri ayo pulang." bujuk Viktor seraya menyentuh pundak Yuuri.

Yuuri tidak merespon. "Yuuri kau boleh marah padaku tapi kalau kau seperti ini kau bisa sakit." Viktor terus membujuk. Pria Asia itu tidak menunjukan wajahnya, masih membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. "Yuuri!" Viktor terus memanggil. Dengan sedikit memaksa Viktor menarik tangan Yuuri. "Kumohon Yuuri, yang tadi itu salah paham. Memang aku tadi sedang berbicara dengan Nataly tapi kita tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Karena Nataly sudah punya tunangan!"

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya padaku." Akhirnya Yuuri membalas tapi masih menolak untuk menujukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak marah aku hanya ingin sendirian."

"Yuuri!" Viktor sudah kehabisan cara. Siapa sangka Yuuri yang ngambek bisa jadi sangat merepotkan? Memang terkadang Yuuri bisa keras kepala tapi sekarang ia jadi tidak rasional. Bagaimana bisa Viktor meninggalkannya di tengah salju dengan pakaian yang minim!?

"Ayolah. Aku akan menemani mu disini selama yang kau mau tapi setidaknya pakai sesuatu yang bisa melindungi badanmu." Viktor masih membujuk.

"...Kau bisa meninggalkannya."

Viktor menghela nafas panjang kelihatannya memang kali ini ia harus menyerah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada meninggalkannya dengan pakaian yang tipis. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama diluar. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Viktor," sebelum pria Russia itu beranjak pergi sekali lagi ia dibuat untuk menoleh ke belakang. Yuuri diam beberapa saat membuat harapan Viktor naik, siapa tahu jika pria Asia itu berubah pikiran dan bersedia untuk pulang bersamanya. "Terima kasih. Sebelum makan malam aku pasti kembali." Tapi yang didengarnya malah berbeda dan benar-benar memaksanya untuk pulang sendirian.

 **To be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

Api sedang menyala, membakar tumpukan kayu di tempat perapian. Yuuri duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal dan merendam kedua telapak kakinya di baskom yang berisi air hangat.

Sepatu berhak Nataly memecahkan keheningan. Wanita pelayan itu berjalan kemari menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dapat mencegah tamu majikannya sakit. Wanita itu melakukan pekerjaannya secara profesional tanpa ada gerakan yang tidak perlu. Sesekali mata biru perempuan itu mencuri pandang, hanya memastikan kondisi mental sang pria Asia yang sudah menghabiskan setengah hari di luar ruangan.

"Yuuri." Viktor memanggil dari kejauhan. Pria tersebut membawa secangkir susu hangat lalu menyodorkannya pada Yuuri ketika dirinya sudah duduk di sebelah pria Asia itu. Yuuri menerimanya sambil mengumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Yuuri maafkan aku." ucap Viktor pasrah tanpa berani melihat sosok Yuuri di sebelahnya. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf Viktor?" tanya Yuuri. "Karena membiarkanku diluar? Aku yang memintanya."

Nataly berlutut di bawah kaki Yuuri membuat pria Asia yang tidak terbiasa di perlakukan sebagai majikan itu sedikit terjengat kaget. "Tuan Yuuri kakimu lecet kalau dibiarkan bisa melepuh." ujar Nataly dengan lembut. Mendengarnya, daripada Yuuri Viktor lebih panik namun masih tak mengatakan apapun karena takut dengan suasana hati Yuuri—Viktor hanya bisa menatap prihatin kepada kedua telapak kaki Yuuri yang memerah dan tergores oleh luka-luka kecil.

"O-oh mungkin karena terlalu banyak kena dingin," ujar Yuuri sambil menunjukan senyum segan. "Terima kasih Nataly aku bisa mengurusnya sendirian."

"Hahaha kalau dibiarkan saja kau bisa membeku," tambah Nataly diikuti tawa kecilnya yang elegan. "Kalau tuan Yuuri merasa tidak nyaman mungkin tuan Viktor bisa membantumu," tambahnya yang membuat Viktor melotot tak percaya padanya. Kerling mata wanita itu sungguh susah ditebak dan diikuti pula oleh senyum simpulnya. "Hitung-hitung untuk permintaan maaf tuan Viktor dan kuharap kalian bisa berbaikan. Kejadian siang tadi bisa dibilang aku juga bersalah."

"...Tidak perlu sejauh itu." gumam Yuuri segan. Pria Asia itu melirik si tuan rumah yang sedang termenung, terlihat menimbang-nimbang—memperkirakan apa yang dipikirkan pelayannya. Bahkan ketika Yura Plisetsky bertengkar dengannya pelayannya itu tidak pernah ikut main tangan, tapi kenapa sekarang?

Viktor menghela nafas. Sampai sekarang Nataly tidak pernah berubah, perempuan itu selalu pandai berbicara dan mampu meyakinkan seseorang. Seperti saat Viktor menginginkan Maccachin, ayahnya akhirnya mengijinkannya memelihara anjing pudel itu berkat bujukan Nataly. Perempuan Alpha memang mengerikan selalu dapat membuat yang lainnya tercengang.

"Kemarikan." minta Viktor seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Nataly memberikan botol salep di atas tangan majikannya. "...Yang tadi siang memang benar apa katamu. Kurasa aku akan memikirkannya, Nataly." Viktor membuka penutupnya dan mengoleskan beberapa di jarinya.

"E-eh?" Yuuri tidak dapat memahami. Tentu saja karena kali ini adalah urusan Viktor dan Nataly. Ketika Viktor mengulurkan tangannya mau tidak mau Yuuri yang masih di telan kebingungan hanya bisa menurut dan menunjukan telapak kakinya pada sasaran kemarahannya hari ini.

Tangan Viktor yang besar bekerja dengan lembut, Yuuri yang sedikit malu diperlakukan demikian hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa perih dan geli yang muncul bersamaan setiap kali Viktor mengoleskan salepnya pada bagian luka-lukanya.

Nataly berdiri di samping hanya sebagai penonton. Meskipun jam kerjanya sudah lewat sebagai pelayan setia—yang sudah sekian lama bersama dengan majikannya, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap berjaga jika tuannya membutuhkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar suara retakan dari kayu bakar di perapian. Karena menurut Yuuri situasi diantara betiga sangatlah canggung ia membuka mulutnya dan bertanya. "Kata Viktor bukannya Nataly sudah punya tunangan?" maksudnya adalah membuka pembicaraan namun kelihatannya ia hanya menambah sesak ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya Viktor. Pria bersurai perak itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan maut Nataly.

"Pasti tuan Viktor mengatakannya demi membersihkan namanya di depanmu, tuan Yuuri."

"Mmm...Jadi itu bohongan?" di saat seperti ini Yuuri tidak bisa sepenuhnya marah kepada Viktor, menurutnya pasti terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan Nataly dan orang yang menjadi tunangannya tersebut. Karena ia yakin tidak mungkin Viktor berbohong untuk masalah seserius ini—Meskipun kebohongan itu sedang menuding seorang pelayan.

"Memang benar salah satu bawahan tuan Viktor melamarku tapi aku belum menerimanya." Jawab Nataly lalu mengambil salep di tangan Viktor. Pengobatannya sudah selesai jadi ia bersiap mengambil ember yang tadinya merendam kaki Yuuri.

"Kenapa?" namun pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yuuri menghentikan wanita tersebut. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" pria Asia itu bertanya dengan polos, seolah pertanyaannya tidak akan memberikan efek apapun pada lawannya.

Viktor membuka mulutnya. Ia ingin segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Karena aku adalah seorang pelayan," namun sebelum mengatakan apapun Nataly mendahuluinya. "Pria yang melamarku adalah orang Inggris, keturunan bangsawan. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya jika pria seperti itu membawa pulang istri sepertiku?"

Yuuri tertegun. Viktor menghela nafas frustasi seraya mengacak surai-surai peraknya dengan jemarinya. Tidak biasanya melihat tuan Nikiforov yang biasanya ceria jadi se frustasi itu. Melihatnya Yuuri tidak tega, kelihatannya ia memang benar-benar salah paham mengenai Viktor—Sebelumnya, di tengah dinginnya salju Viktor adalah lelaki dingin yang menyamar sebagai pangeran di atas kuda putih. Namun Viktor adalah Viktor, pria Russia yang selalu membantu siapa saja, membagikan cintanya kepada siapa saja.

"Tapi Nataly menyukai pria itu?" Yuuri nekat bertanya. Ia tahu pertanyaan tersebut akan memojokan Nataly, akan membuat hati perempuan itu tergores.

Tidak seperti Yuuri yang cengeng Nataly tidak menjatuhkan se tetespun air mata. Wanita itu justru mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan yang paling sensitive di dalam hidupnya. "Perasaan tidak sekekal kerasnya kerikil di pinggir jalan namun manusia menjunjung statusnya sampai di alam kubur. Sebagai kepala keluarga Nikiforov pastinya tuan Viktor sangat mengerti perasaanku."

Viktor menggeleng. "Berhentilah bertingkah seperti pelayan Nataly," ujarnya seraya mengambil tangan Nataly lalu meremasnya pelan. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelayanku. Aku selalu melihatku sebagai saudara perempuanku, alangkah baiknya jika kau mau menerima nama Nikiforov. Tapi kau..."

Nataly terkekeh geli. "Daripada saudara kau jadi seperti ayahku."

"Nataly mungkin kita baru saja bertemu," Yuuri beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Nataly, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang perempuan Alpha. Meskipun kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tapi aku yakin jika kau adalah salah satu wanita terbaik di dunia ini dan...Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagian!"

Meskipun hanya sebentar Yuuri menganggap Nataly sebagai seorang teman. Jika Viktor menganggap pria Inggris itu pantas dan mampu membahagiakan temannya. Yuuri juga akan membantunya, ia juga akan berusaha membujuk Nataly.

" _Pfft_..." Nataly menahan tawanya seolah telah menonton acara lawak di perpustakaan. Yuuri dan Viktor memandang perempuan itu heran, padahal tidak ada yang lucu dari apa yang mereka katakan. "Padahal kalian sendiri masih belum mendapatkan kebahagian..."

Viktor dan Yuuri saling melirik. Memang bukan tempat mereka untuk menasehati seseorang mengenai kebahagian jika mereka sendiri tidak memahami apa itu kabahagian?

Sampai sekarang Yuuri masih tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran pria bernama Viktor Nikiforov, seseorang yang ia berhutang budi padanya sekaligus orang yang mulai disukainya.

Jika Katsuki Yuuri bisa/berhak berharap dia ingin jika apa yang dikatakan Viktor ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu—segalanya mengenai takdir pasangan hidup itu adalah benar.

"Sudah malam," Viktor beranjak dari duduknya. "Nataly kau jangan pulang untuk hari ini terlalu berbahaya, lebih baik kau menginap di sini."

"Tapi kamar yang biasa kutempati sedang dipakai tuan Yuuri."

Viktor tersenyum. "Malam ini Yuuri bisa tidur di kamarku," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Yuuri. Wajah si pria Asia menyala merah. "Tu-tunggu Mansion sebesar ini masa tidak punya kamar yang lain!?" teriak Yuuri panik dan berusaha melawan tarikan Viktor.

"Kita jarang kedatangan tamu jadi kamar yang lainnya benar-benar kotor." Jawab Viktor.

Nataly memandang datar pemandangan Viktor dan Yuuri yang sedang 'bermain' tarik menarik. "...Aku tidak masalah untuk membersihkan kamar yang lain. Toh aku tidak sering tidur di sini." kata Nataly bermaksud untuk membantu Yuuri. Kurang lebih ia paham dengan jalan pikiran tuannya yang ingin kembali akrab dengan si pria Asia itu, tapi memaksanya tidak akan memecahkan apapun bukan?

"Hari ini Nataly sudah lelah bukan?" Viktor kelihatannya benar-benar ingin menarik Yuuri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya. Pria Russia itu mendekap Yuuri dari belakang, menahan kedua tangan lelaki bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu untuk tidak bergerak. Viktor memasang senyum cerianya seperti biasanya.

"Vi-Viktor aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini jadi lebih baik aku tanya Yurio apakah hari ini aku bisa menumpang di kamarnya atau tidak!"

" **Tidak**." Suara yang baru muncul, tidak di sangka-sangka. Yurio berdiri di mulut pintu dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Pandangan mautnya membuat Yuuri merinding. "Kalau kau tidak mau dikamar Viktor kau bisa tidur di sofa Katsuki. Aku tidak suka berbagi kasur dengan orang lain."

"Kau dengar itu Yuuri?" terbanding terbalik dengan ekpresi Yuuri saat ini, senyum Viktor semakin cerah. Pria Russia itu sudah bisa merasakan kemenangan. "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sofa setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, kau bisa sakit."

"Abaikan dua orang bodoh itu Nataly dan segera istirahat di kamar." Ujar Yurio ketus lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghilang. "Kalau begitu selama malam tuan Viktor, tuan Yuuri." Nataly mengikuti remaja itu setelah membungkuk, berpamitan.

Seluruh tubuh Yuuri melemas, mengakui kekalahannya. Memang siang tadi ia bertindak egois, mengusir Viktor dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan pria Russia itu.

Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut. Pelukan Viktor mengerat dan disaat bersamaan Yuuri yang sedikit lebih pendek mendongak untuk melihat wajah Viktor. "...Maaf," ucap pria Asia. "Kurasa kau memang kesal dengan yang tadi siang."lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Viktor tertawa renyah. Bola mata birunya yang tidak tertutup surai peraknya menatap Yuuri lembut. "Kau memang punya hak marah padaku."

"..." Yuuri memasang senyum malu-malu, wajahnya merah. Bukannya itu bukti jika ia mulai tertarik pada Viktor? Ia mulai memahami dirinya sendiri. Daripada merasa marah itu yang dikatakan orang cemburu.

Yuuri mulai menaruh perasaan kepada Viktor.

Viktor membalas senyuman Yuuri. "Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat beristirahat." Ajaknya seraya mengandeng Yuuri pergi ke kamarnya.

Seperti dugaan Yuuri, kamar sang tuan rumah 2 atau 3 kali lebih besar dari kamar yang ditinggalinya. Interior ruanga tersebut bernuansa merah marun dan emas. Setiap perabotannya berkelas tinggi dan elegan.

Mungkin karena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan setiap kemegahan Mansion Nikiforov Yuuri sama sekali tidak merasa heran ataupun takjub. Ia hanya merasa nyaman seperti rumah sendiri, apalagi ia bisa merasakan eksistensi Viktor yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut.

Yuuri dapat membayangkan jika Viktor selalu tidur sendirian di kamar besar ini atau biasanya pria Russia itu akan mengajak anjing kesayangannya, Maccachin untuk tidur bersamanya, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Maccahin kemarilah!" rupanya anjing pudel berbulu coklat itu sedang tidur di bawah kasur, ketika Viktor memanggilnya ia segara berlari dan meloncat kepada majikannya itu sambil mengibas-kibaskan ekornya.

"Hahaha Maccahin geli! Hentikan!" Viktor berusaha mendorong peliharaannya, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh air liur karena 'jilatan' sayang Maccahin.

Yuuri tertawa melihat mereka berdua, rasanya semua masalah hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ia ikut menubruk Viktor dan memeluk Maccachin. "Hehehe bulumu halus sekali, Maccahin!"

Maccahin menggonggong, seolah membalas pujian Yuuri ia mulai berpindah menjilati pria Asia itu. "Hahaha...Sudah hentikan!" seru Yuuri.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka bertiga tidur di atas kasur berukuran King. Maccahin berada di tengah, sementara Viktor dan Yuuri yang berada di kedua sisinya saling tidur berhadapan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama sampai Viktor memecahkan keheningan.

"Yuuri maafkan aku." ujarnya. Hari ini mereka berdua banyak menerima dan memberikan kata maaf. Yuuri bertanya "Untuk apa?" yang berada di sisi kanan membalikan tubuhnya dan membelakangi, merasa sudah cukup dengan kata _maaf_ , lama kelamaan kata tersebut jadi kehilangan artinya.

Viktor juga berbalik, menatap langit-langit. "Aku minta maaf untuk segala-galanya."

Yuuri diam,tidak membalasnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Viktor mengikutinya, mulai memejamkan matanya. "Hari ini sangat melelahkan, selama malam."

 **To be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Viktor menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, meraba-raba sampingnya. Kosong. Anjing peliharaannya dan pria Asia yang tidur bersamanya semalam sudah tidak berada di kamarnya lagi.

Biasanya Makkachin selalu membangunkannya namun kelihatannya anjing besar itu lebih tertarik mengikuti Yuuri daripada melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dipandangnya jam weker di sebelah kasurnya. Sudah tiga jam penuh ia terlambat bekerja. Viktor masih tetap santai, bukan kali ini saja ia terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

Pria Russia itu membuka piyamanya. Khusus semalam saja ia mengenakan pakaian sambil tidur, karena kebiasaannya yang tidur telanjang bisa menakuti Yuuri, pria Asia yang polos itu. kulitnya yang bagai porselen disinari cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang tertiup angin.

Viktor memasang dasinya dan merapikan jasnya. Hari ini ia memakai setelan jas biru _Navy_ dengan dasi berwarna merah marun bergaris, ia keluar kamar sambil membawa _Trench_ _Coat_ berwarna _Khaki_.

Ia bertemu Nataly di bawah tangga, yang sibuk mengambil perlengkapan bersih-bersih dari gudang penyimpanan. Wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk memberi salam pada majikannya. "Selamat pagi tuan Viktor," ujarnya. "Barusan aku mendapatkan telepon dari tuan Peter yang akan menjemputmu."

"Peter huh," Viktor menyeringai jahil bersamaan dengan kakinya yang sudah mendarat. "Dia memang paling suka menjemputku di saat seperti ini."

"Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau menjemputmu di saat seperti ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu denganku." balas Nataly lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Mungkin wanita itu tidak menyadarinya tapi Viktor mengetahuinya. Wajah tegas wanita itu melembut, sambil tersenyum simpulrona merah muda menghiasi pipinya, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Viktor menghela nafas pendek seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti alasanmu menolak lamarannya." sindirnya lalu menuju ke arah ruang makan.

Tidak lama Viktor bertemu dengan Yakov. Pria separuh baya itu membelakanginya, berdiri di tengah jalan. "Yo Yakov," sapanya sambil menepuk pundak pria tua itu. "Kenapa berdiri saja di situ?" tanyanya.

"Viktor?" Yakov menoleh, wajah juteknya tidak pernah berubah. "Aku baru saja sampai bersama dengan Peter."

"Oh dia sudah sampai." balas Viktor asal lalu berniat untuk kembali berjalan. " Tunggu, Viktor." Langkahnya tidak jadi, Yakov memanggilnya. Pria tua itu terlihat gelisah.

"Ada apa Yakov?" Viktor berpaling. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Yakov untuk berbicara.

"...Yura berencana untuk datang ke St Petersburg," akhirnya Yakov menjawab, enggan untuk mengatakannya di depan Viktor. "Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Yuri begitu katanya padaku kemarin."

Untuk sesaat bola mata yang tidak tertutup poni Viktor melebar. Setelah cukup lama tertegun ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Sebelum Yuri dalam naungan ku anak itu masuk asrama bukan? Tentu mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Dia mantan istrimu dan kau cukup baik telah mau merawat adik laki-lakinya. Kalau kau merasa keberatan aku bisa menyampaikannya," ujar Yakov penuh pengertian. "Atau kau bisa membuat mereka bertemu tanpa nona Yura harus ke mansion ini."

Viktor memaksakan senyumnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan Yuuri?" tanyanya. Pasti pria tua itu sudah mendengar jika kemarin mereka berdua bertengkar dan si pria tua itu berusaha menjadi pengertian. "Yura pernah menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga mansion ini dan sekarang adiknya, tidak ada alasan untuk menghalanginya kemari."

Yakov dibuat pusing. Kini pria itu menarik Viktor memaksa yang lebih muda untuk melihat matanya. "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Yura sebelum menceraikanmu?" tanyanya tegas namun lembut di saat bersamaan. "Viktor, kau sudah kuangap seperti anak sendiri. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan nona Yura."

"Yakov...Ini sudah kepribadianku," balas Viktor, menghindari tatapan tajam Yakov. "Jika Yura tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya—"

"Dan kau tidak bisa menerima dia apa adanya," sela Yakov. "Aku yakin pria Asia itu juga merasakan kegundahaan nona Yura selama ia menjadi pasanganmu."

Viktor kembali merenung dengan kepala tertunduk. "Yakov," panggilnya, kembali membuka mulut setelah beberapa saat. "Untuk saat ini kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini. Mengenai kedatangan Yura...Aku bisa minta tolong padamu bukan?"

"Kau menyuruhku memutuskannya sendiri?"

"Kau tahu apa yang terbaik, Yakov."

Viktor mengangguk pelan lalu memutar badannya. Yakov yang dibelakanginya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk merubah sifat alami Viktor—yang katanya orang bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih, seorang pangeran bagi siapa saja.

OXO

Di meja makan hanya porsi milik Viktor yang tersisa. Ruangan makan masih belum sepi.

Yuuri masih duduk di kursinya sedang asyik mengobrol bersama dengan seorang pria. Pria itu berpakaian rapi seperti keseharian Viktor hanya saja ia menyukai warna yang lebih gelap. Ada pepatah jika dasi yang dikenakan seorang pria menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Pria itu mengenakan dasi berwarna jingga terang bergaris unggu, perbandingan yang kontras dengan setelan jasnya yang berwarna hitam gelap.

 **Peter** **Keiser** —nama pria itu, orang yang telah jatuh cinta pada Nataly. Rambutnya yang bagaikan dedaunan di musim gugur, sedikit ikal dan berwarna coklat kemerahan. Orangnya ceria dan penuh energi, membuatnya jauh lebih muda daripada Viktor. Ia berbicara dengan suara sedikit lantang nampak asyik sekali berbicara dengan pria Asia yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Viktor membiarkan mereka berdua, masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tempatnya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi pria asal Inggris bernama Peter itu untuk menyadari kehadiran atasannya. Ia menoleh dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Oh tuan Nikiforov mobilmu sudah siap didepan!" serunya memberitahu.

Viktor tertawa renyah, menggantungkan jaketnya di sandaran kursi sebelum duduk. Setiap kali ia berbicara dengan Peter ia jadi merasa sangat tua, pria Inggris itu terlalu bersemangat. Meskipun kenyataannya mereka berdua hanya beda setahun—Peter setahun lebih muda.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku," ujar Viktor meskipun sudah tahu motif tersembunyi pria tersebut. "Kukira kau sudah trauma datang ke rumahku setelah ditolak tuan putri Mansion ini." godanya, membalas cengiran pria tersebut.

Yuuri diam memperhatikan keduanya. Di saat seperti ini Viktor bisa jadi seorang Idiot. Kenapa juga ia harus menaruh garam di atas luka Peter? Ia mengumpat atas kebodohan Viktor di dalam hati sekaligus merasa was-was dengan reaksi Peter.

"Hahaha!" Peter tertawa nyaring, membuat Yuuri terjengat karena terkejut, sementara Viktor mengabaikannya dan terus menyantap sarapannya yang tertunda. "Aku ini orangnya blak-blakan malah mungkin aku yang sudah melukainya..." lanjutnya sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku yang terlalu percaya diri, tidak memikirkan perasaannya."

Matanya melembut, kini terlihat sebagai pria dewasa. Kharisma orang itu sangat berbeda dengan Viktor. Jika Viktor adalah pengeran tampan yang disegani dan dicintai banyak orang, Peter adalah seorang pria bijak yang dapat melindungi, bahkan berkorban untuk orang yang disayanginya. Nataly sungguh beruntung mendapatkan hati pria sepertinya.

Sedikit saja, Yuuri merasa iri. "Tuan Peter," panggilnya lembut. "Saranku hanya jangan menyerah. Setelah musim dingin musim semi akan datang dan seterusnya, karena waktu itu selalu berjalan."

"Terima kasih," Peter menyeringai seraya menepuk pundak Yuuri. "Kuharap kau juga bisa cepat kembali ke kampung halamanmu, keluargamu pasti mencemaskanmu!"

 _Pulang_. Saat itu Viktor segera kembali mengingat alasan Yuuri menetap di Mansionnya. Katsuki Yuuri adalah orang asing yang suatu saat nanti harus pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Mengingatnya kembali membuat _mood_ Viktor memburuk, menyadari jika suatu saat Yuuri harus meninggalkannya membuat hatinya sakit.

Viktor beranjak dari tempatnya, diikuti Peter. "Yuuri aku berangkat dulu," pamit Viktor dengan senyuman tipis yang nampak kesepian. Yuuri mengangguk "Hati-hati di jalan," begitu balasnya. Peter yang sudah cukup lama bekerja di bawah Viktor diam-diam menyeringai. Pria Inggris itu bisa merasakan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan atasannya dan pria Asia yang ditemuinya hari ini.

Viktor berjalan duluan. Sebelum Peter menghilang di belokan ia menoleh pada Yuuri. "Tuan Viktor itu sedikit susah untuk di pahami tapi bukan berarti kau sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya bukan?" katanya, setelah selesai ia langsung _melengos_ pergi, meninggalkan Yuuri yang kebingungan.

OXO

 _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang!_

Itu kata-kata terakhir Yura sebelum meninggalkan Viktor, setelahnya wanita itu tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya. Ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Yura, dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika wanita itu telah habis kesabarannya dan mengatakan hal tersebut tepat di depan mukanya.

Saat itu sedang dirayakan pesta ulang tahun seseorang. Sebagai salah satu pengusaha ternama di kota Viktor diundang bersama dengan keluarganya. Seperti biasa kehadiran Viktor adalah sebuah berkat tersendiri bagi para pengagumnya dan hari itu Yura sudah sangat muak dengan situasi tersebut.

Selama menjadi suami-istri keduanya tidak jarang bertengkar. Yura adalah wanita berkelas tinggi, meskipun keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan ia tetap adalah wanita yang memiliki harga diri. Meskipun merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Viktor terhadapnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mencaci-maki pria yang telah menolongnya sekaligus suaminya saat itu. Mungkin hanya sedikit sindiran dan teguran saja, dan Viktor selalu membalasnya dengan baik tanpa harus melalui perdebatan panjang—Sebagai gantinya hubungan mereka sangatlah dingin.

Namun pada hari itu, malam itu. Yura berteriak sambil menangis di balkon. Ia sudah tidak tahan katanya, Viktor tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun katanya. Para tamu, bahkan sang tuan rumah menyaksikannya—pada saat itu nama Nikivorof tercoreng besar. Yakov dan Nataly juga berada di tempat, sungguh terkejut dengan tindakan Yura yang bukan seperti dirinya lagi. Yura Plisetsky yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan, bagaimana bisa membuat kehebohan di rumah seseorang?

Keesokannya Yura meninggalkan Mansion dan kembali ke rumah kakeknya. Entah kehidupan seperti apa yang dialami wanita itu sampai akhirnya ia mengirimkan surat kepada Viktor untuk merawat adik laki-laki kesayangannya.

"Bukannya tidak bisa mencintai siapa pun tapi kau memang tidak pernah mencintai nona Yura."

Suara Peter menyadarkan Viktor dari lamunannya. Kedua pria itu sedang berada di jalanan pelabuhan mengawasi para kuli yang menaikan barang-barang ke atas kapal pengiriman. Peter adalah seketarisnya, selalu menemaninya kemana-mana di saat bekerja. Kelihatannya ia memang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai menarik perhatian pria Inggris tersebut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahasnya?" tanya Viktor mencoba sebiasa mungkin. Ia sendiri terkejut, bagaimana bisa Peter menebak isi kepalanya.

"Tadi aku kan memberikan tumpangan pada pak tua Yakov," jawab Peter. "Dia sudah terlalu tua jangan terlalu merepotkannya."

"Dia memberitahumu tentang kedatangan Yura?" tanya Viktor, menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kurang lebih," jawab peter asal sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatannya. "Seperti yang dikatakan Yakov kau bisa menolaknya, tuan Viktor."

"Dia mantan istriku, dan lagi kalau seseorang mendengar perkataanmu barusan..."

"Tapi apa tidak sayang?" sela Peter. "Saat ini kau menginginkan tuan Katsuki bukan? Bayangkan saja jika nona Yura dan dia di satu tempat, hidupmu bisa berakhir, tuan Viktor."

"...Kurasa kau ada benarnya Peter. Setelah kita kembali ke kantor aku akan segera menelpon Yakov."

OXO

Yuuri kembali ke kamar yang dipinjamkan Viktor kepadanya. Kemarin untuk semalam Nataly meniduri tempatnya dan perbedaan ruangan tersebut bisa terlihat jelas. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyinari ruangan tersebut, kasurnya tertata rapi, dan ruangan tersebut sangatlah bersih, bahkan buku-buku yang biasanya berserakan di sembarang tempat kini tertumpuk rapi di atas tempat tidur.

Yuuri jadi merasa tidak enak membiarkan seorang wanita merapikan segalanya hanya untuk dirinya, seharusnya kemarin dia sedikit bersih-bersih sebelum Nataly menempati kamar tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, ditengah Yuuri terpana dengan perubahan kamarnya, pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Nataly masuk sambil membawa sebuah vas berisikan bunga Lily berwarna putih, sesuatu yang langka dimusim dingin ini.

Bunga Lily tersebut memang sudah dikeringkan namun dengan sebuah cara bunga tersebut masih terangkai indah dan bahkan masih tercium wanginya, meski hanya samar-samar.

Selagi Yuuri sibuk memperhatikan vas yang di bawa Nataly, perempuan itu meletakannya di atas meja di sebelah ranjang. "Ini hadiah dari Tuan Viktor."

"Terima kasih Nataly untuk bunganya dan...telah merapikan kamar ini hehe," Yuuri tersenyum malu-malu. "Oh! Aku juga akan berterima kasih pada Viktor nanti."

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku," balas Nataly lembut. "Tuan Yuuri memang suka membaca buku huh." komennya setelah melihat-lihat sekelilingnya lalu berhenti di atas tumpukan buku yang ada di atas ranjang.

"Dari awal aku memang mahasiswa jadi rasanya aneh jika tidak melakukan apapun, dan lagi aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan. Aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan kalian," balas Yuuri dengan wajah masam. "Hanya saja aku masih tidak menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok denganku di sekitar sini."

"Ah ternyata tuan Yuuri memikirkan hal seperti itu," Nataly memegang dagunya nampak sedang berpikir. "Seharusnya Yakov bisa mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang yang tepat."

OXO

Di tengah jam makan siang restoran tempat Yurio bekerja sangatlah ramai. Pria-pria berbadan besar dengan etika kasar memenuhi tempat tersebut. Remaja pirang yang jadinya akrab dipanggil Yurio dibuat kewalahan oleh segala pesanan berporsi jumbo.

Semuanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mal'chik_ anak laki-laki dalam bahas Rusia. Di tengah keramaian tersebut, tidak lama kemudian perhatian Yurio sepenuhnya tersedot oleh seseorang yang mengatakan ' _permisi'_ padanya, panggilan yang sangatlah sopan dibandingkan dengan bahasa sehari-hari para pelaut di daerahnya.

Yurio sampai di meja orang tersebut, mengeluarkan catatannya. Orang tersebut mengatakan pesanannya dengan aksen Rusia yang unik namun dapat dipahami oleh Yurio. Dilihat dari manapun orang itu adalah orang asing, ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang asing setelah Katsuki Yuuri yang berasal dari Jepang.

Orang itu bersurai hitam, berkulit gelap, postur tubuhnya langsing dan kecil untuk seorang laki-laki. Rasa penasaran Yurio memuncak, remaja pirang itu secara terang-terangan bertanya "Apa kau orang Asia?"

Orang itu tidak terlihat kaget, langsung mengangguk saja. "Iya aku dari Thailand."

"Pasti banyak orang yang penasaran padamu huh."

"Tidak banyak orang asing yang ada di Rusia semenjak dikepung tentara Jerman, apalagi untuk orang Asia."

"Yah tapi kau bukan orang pertama yang kutemui, nasibnya bisa dibilang sangat sial." Kata Yurio lalu hendak meninggalkan meja orang tersebut, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama mengobrol dengan pelanggan. "Tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja pemuda Thailand itu mencegahnya, membuat Yurio kembali menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kenalanmu itu adalah orang Jepang?"

"Eh?" mulut Yurio terbuka seperti orang bodoh, seolah orang asing itu sudah menebak apa sarapannya hari ini, meskipun baru saja bertemu.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang bernama Katsuki Yuuri..."

 **To be Continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Yakov memperkenalkan Yuuri dengan seorang pemilik toko buku yang terletak di pusat kota, dengan jarak 10 menit naik sepeda. Viktor sangat mencemaskannya sampai khusus membelikannya sepeda, tepat di malam ia memberitahu pria Rusia tersebut tentang keinginannya bekerja.

Mulanya keinginannya untuk bekerja ditentang oleh Viktor yang selama ini menanggung kehidupnya, tapi kembali ke kenyataan Yuuri memang tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan Viktor. Sedikit mengecewakan namun cepat atau lambat Yuuri harus pulang kembali ke asalnya.

Sementara pemuda Thailand yang bertemu dengan Yurio saat itu, sekarang menjadi pelanggan tetap di restoran remaja pirang itu bekerja. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu dipanggil Phichit—nama lengkapnya susah disebutkan bagi orang-orang Rusia, tidak terkecuali Yurio.

Kelihatannya Phichit adalah kenalan Yuuri namun Yurio masih belum yakin untuk membawa pemuda tersebut menemui Yuuri dan hanya membiarkannya datang ke restoran.

"Jadi kau teman lama si Katsuki itu?" tanya Yurio setelah sekian lama mengabaikan cerita Phicit. Mereka ada di belakang restoran, tempat para pekerja beristirahat. Phichit tersenyum, mengiyakan pertanyaan Yurio. "Ayahku bekerja di Jepang dan rumah kami berdekatan," jelasnya.

"Jepang kedatangan cukup banyak orang asing huh."

"Mereka kekurangan orang semenjak usainya perang." Jawab Phicit sambil memainkan botol minuman kosong yang bergelinding di bawah kakinya. Yurio memandang setiap gelagat pemuda itu, tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Apa Yuri tidak pernah ke luar negeri?" tanya Phicit tiba-tiba. "Yuri kelihatannya pintar pasti bisa bahasa Inggris kan?"

Yurio cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Yaah kalau hanya percakapan sehari-hari..." jawabnya ragu. Yura, kakak perempuannya selalu mengutamakan pendidikan, tentu saja ia mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran bahasa di sekolahnya dulu; seperti Inggris dan Jerman. Kini semenjak lulus dari SMP-nya yang berasrama ia sudah tidak melanjutkan pendidikan dan memilih untuk sibuk bekerja, entah apa yang dikatakan kakaknya nanti?

"Yuuri mahir berbahasa Inggris dan Rusia, selain itu kelihatannya ia juga tertarik dengan bahasa Jerman," oceh Phichit terlihat gembira sekali ketika membicarakan Yuuri. "Padahal dia bisa dapat beasiswa di London tapi memilih sekolah di Moscow."

Yurio mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Setelah itu dia pindah ke St Petersbug?" tanyanya. Ia tidak begitu tahu mengenai latar belakang pria Asia yang tinggal di tempat yang sama dengannya itu, tapi setelah diberitahu ternyata pria kutu buku itu cukup hebat.

Phichit menghela nafas. "Yaah. Setelah aku mencari tahu tentang dirinya ternyata apertemen yang di tinggalinya kebakaran," lanjutnya. "Kau bilang kau mengenalnya, pasti kau tahu tempat tinggalnya sekarang kan Yuri? Aku hanya ingin menolongnya."

Kelihatannya pemuda Thailand itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran, ia langsung bertanya pada Yurio. Remaja pirang itu memang beberapa hari ini selalu bungkam ketika ditanyai tentang keberadaan Yuuri. Kenapa? Alasannya adalah demi Viktor. Tujuan Phichit jauh-jauh sampai ke St Petersbug tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi pastinya adalah membawa Yuuri kembali ke Jepang, meninggalkan Viktor yang bahkan masih belum memahami perasaan cinta.

Sampai saat ini Yurio juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa Viktor menyebut pertemuannya dengan Yuuri adalah **takdir** , seolah-olah mereka berdua adalah Alpha dan Omega. Kenyataannya Katsuki Yuuri adalah Beta yang hidup seperti orang pada umumnya—Tidak perlu menjalani kehidupan keras seorang Alpha yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, yang selalu diharapkan oleh masyarakat, atau Omega yang selalu dianggap lemah dan keberadaannya di gunjingkan masyarakat.

Katsuki Yuuri hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang tidak mengenal istilah takdir dan _mate_. Ia hanya perlu mencari pasangan, menikah dan hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang.

Tapi Viktor merasa ia telah berjodoh dengan Yuuri, bahkan untuk sebuah dongeng pun tidak ada yang lebih palsu daripada ini.

 _Sebenarnya apakah Viktor merencanakan sesuatu?_

Yurio termenung beberapa saat lalu menoleh pada Phichit. "Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama dengannya..."

OXO

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Viktor berjalan sendirian di bawah langit berbintang dan diatas jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya. Surai peraknya tertiup angin membuat tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut pakaian tebal mengigil, hidung dan pipinya memerah, kedinginan.

"Viktor!" dari kejauhan terdengar suara familiar, suara Yuuri. Pria Asia itu berlarian kearahnya, melempar senyum lebar. "Yuuri kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya heran sambil melihat sepeda pemberiannya tidak dinaiki malahan di tuntun.

"Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan dan kurasa lebih baik kita jalan bersama."jawab Yuuri polos. Viktor melempar senyuman lebar seraya merangkul pundak Yuuri. "Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang jalan bareng ya," ujarnya. "Yuuri jahat sekali membuatku kesepian."

Pipi Yuuri mengembung, melotot ke arah Viktor. "Apanya? Bukannya Viktor sendiri yang selalu sibuk? Padahal kau bilang mau mampir ke toko buku!" ocehnya tidak terima yang hanya di balas 'iya iya maaf' oleh Viktor dengan nada asal-asalan.

Mereka berjalan sambil menceritakan pengalaman mereka hari ini, terlihat menikmati waktu mereka. Sementara tidak jauh dari sana Yurio dan Phichit berada di pusat kota, berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku di pinggir jalan—tempat Yuuri bekerja. Toko itu sudah tutup, gelap dan sunyi.

"Kau bisa menemuinya besok siang disini," ujar Yurio datar lalu langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat. Phichit mengekor di belakang. "Mengenai yang kau ceritakan tadi..."

Phichit membuat remaja pirang di depannya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tentang seseorang bernama Viktor yang menolong Yuuri dan mengaku telah merasakan _takdir_ dengan Yuuri."

Yurio diam membiarkan pemuda Thailand itu berbicara. "Kau tahu Yuuri itu Beta," lanjut Phichit. "Mengenai _takdir_ dan sejenisnya..."

"Bukannya dongeng mengenai takdir itu cukup terkenal di kalangan Omega?" Yurio menyeringai, terlihat meremehkan. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang kini memperlihatkan salah satu matanya yang menatap tajam Phichit. "Kau yang lebih tahu betapa lucunya jalan pikiran pria bernama Viktor Nikiforov ini."

Untuk sesaat Phichit nampak tercengang, kedua bola matanya yang berwarna gelap itu melebar ketika menatap Yurio yang dapat mengetahui identitas keduanya. Phicit mendegus seraya memalingkan wajahnya, tersenyum canggung. "Karena Alpha sepertimu tidak perlu dongeng semacam itu untuk bertahan hidup huh."

Yurio berpaling dan terus berjalan. "Tanpa melihat identitasku aku memang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti dongeng ataupun legenda." balas Yurio yang berjalan semakin jauh dari Phichit berdiri.

Phichit menghela nafas panjang seraya berkacak pinggang. "Alpha memang sensitif dengan Omega huh bahkan untuk anak seumurannya, padahal aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bertingkah seperti Beta tapi masih tetap ketahuan ya." Pemuda itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Phichit Chulanont seorang pemuda yang terlahir di keluarga tingkat menengah dan ditentukan sebagai Omega ketika awal ia memasuki SMP. Dalam sejarah keluarganya tidak pernah seorang anak lahir sebagai Alpha maupun Omega, mereka hanyalah keluarga **normal** —dengan kata lain Beta.

Semenjak hasil tes kesehatannya mengecapnya sebagai seorang Omega beberapa orang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Di daerah tempat tinggalnya ia tidak pernah mempunyai teman seorang Omega namun takdir mempertemukannya dengan Katsuki Yuuri—anak yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dengannya.

Yuuri adalah orang _biasa_ (Beta) namun ia dapat memahami kesulitan seorang Omega. Meskipun pemahaman tersebut dihasilkan oleh teori kedokteran yang dipelajarinya di sekolah, namun Yuuri adalah orang baik.

Seorang Omega selalu hidup lebih sulit daripada yang lainnya, Phichit banyak mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan terutama saat menginjak usia pubernya.

Awal mula memasuki masa _Heat_ atau saat masa _Heat_ yang tak terduga. Seorang wanita Omega pernah mengatakan jika masa _Heat_ seorang Omega ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan daripada saat menstruasi ataupun melahirkan –terutama untuk Omega berjenis kelamin laki-laki, rasa sakitnya bisa menjadi berlipat kali lebih mengerikan.

Namun berkat latar belakang keluarga Phichit, kehidupannya masih terjamin. Ia masih bisa mengantisipasi masalahnya dengan obat penangkal dan bertingkah seperti Beta. Obat penangkal harganya cukup mahal namun dengan pekerjaan ayahnya ia masih bisa menjangkau obat tersebut dan mengkonsumsinya dalam dosis standart. Ia bersyukur ia tidak pernah mengalami hal mengerikan seperti hampir diperkosa—kasus yang sangat lumrah di dunia ini jika kau adalah Omega.

"Alpha yang mengira Yuuri adalah Omega itu orangnya pasti aneh sekali," gumam Phichit seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Apalagi bukannya Yuuri aslinya lahir di pulau Hasetsu? Tidak mungkin dia Omega." Pemuda itu berjalan di tengah salju untuk kembali ke penginapannya sambil berpikir bagaimana ia harus bertingkah di depan Yuuri besok, saat mereka berdua bertemu.

OXO

Yurio pulang ke mansion. Karena di tengah perjalanan salju turun, seluruh tubuhnya jadi basah dan dia mulai kedinginan. Seperti biasa hari ini juga pekerjaannya cukup melelahkan, ia berharap ketika ia masuk ia sudah di sambut oleh masakan Nataly, setelah makan ia akan segera beristirahat dikamarnya.

Ia pulang larut malam, yang lainnya pasti sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing, dan jatah makan malamnya pasti sudah mendingin di atas meja. Semenjak keluarganya bangkrut ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan makanan yang sudah dingin.

Yurio melepas sepatu bootnya dan menggantungkan mantelnya di pojokan, setelah itu ia segera ke ruang makan. Alisnya mengerut. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara Yuuri dan Viktor di ruang makan, tempat yang di tujunya, mereka terdengar sedang bercanda gurau dan...entah apa yang dilakukan mereka dengan perabotan dapur.

Yurio mengintintip, mendapati pasangan tersebut sedang memasak. Viktor sedang memegang panci sementara Yuuri memotong sayuran di sebelahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, menikmati momen yang terasa seperti dunia hanya milik berdua. Seketika itu juga, Yurio merasa jijik, siapa juga yang mau jadi obat nyamuk disana? Rasa laparnya menghilang begitu saja.

Remaja itu memutar tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan menuju kamarnya sendiri, ia ingin cepat tidur dan besoknya ia bisa makan sarapan Nataly seperti biasanya. Sayangnya suara langkah kakinya terdengar oleh Viktor, pria itu memanggilnya. "Yurio, akhirnya kau pulang juga."

Yurio menoleh sejenak, tatapannya tajam seolah bisa menusuk tulang. "Aku mau tidur," katanya ketus. Yuuri berlari kearahnya, menahan tangannya. "Yurio belum makan kan? Dari tadi kami menunggumu," ujar pria Asia itu lembut. "Hari ini kita semua pulang telat jadi Viktor memberitahu Nataly agar tidak usah menyiapkan malam," jelasnya.

Sebenarnya Yurio sudah sangat enggan untuk bergabung bersama pasangan tersebut, tapi Yuuri pasti tidak akan melepaskan tangannya begitu saja. Akhirnya remaja itu menurut dan duduk di meja makan, menikmati sup kentang yang baru saja matang. Makanannya enak, cukup standart tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya saja melihat ke kedekatan Viktor dan Yuuri membuatnya galau, lidahnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Besok Phicit akan mendatangi Yuuri, artinya masalah akan menimpa hubungan mereka. Setelah bertemu dengan lelaki Thailand itu sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Yuuri berlama-lama di St Petersburg. Waktu Viktor menipis, pria itu harus segera menentukan perasaannya sendiri.

 _Yah_ , apapun yang akan terjadi bukan lah urusan Yuri Plisetski, dia hanya adik mantan istri Viktor, tidak ada ruang baginya untuk ikut campur.

Namun di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' untuk mereka berdua.

 **To be Continue**


	8. 08

**Keseharian Katsuki Yuuri selama tinggal di St Petersburg.**

Setiap hari Yuuri bangun jam 6 pagi dan selalu di sambut oleh senyuman hangat Nataly yang sedang menyapu di ruang tengah. Semenjak mendapatkan pekerjaan di toko buku. Ia berangkat bekerja lebih pagi daripada Viktor atau Yuri, membuatnya terpaksa memakan sarapan sendirian.

Makkachin anjing yang pintar. Setiap kali Yuuri selesai menyantap sarapannya dan bersiap untuk keluar rumah, anjing itu selalu menggonggonginya dengan ekor yang berkibas kencang. Bersama Nataly, Makkachin selalu mengantarkannya sampai ke depan gerbang rumah.

Musim dingin di Russia dua kali lebih kejam daripada di Jepang. Setiap pagi salju menumpuk sangat tebal, terkadang bisa sampai ke lututnya. Jalanan sangat licin, angin yang datang dari arah laut bisa membekukan hidung nya, kalau saja ia tidak memakai topi mungkin saja daun telinganya bisa putus. Di saat seperti itu Yuuri tidak bisa menaiki sepedanya.

Di pagi buta petugas pembersih jalanan masih belum bekerja. Tentu, selain dirinya masih banyak orang yang senasib dengannya, semenjak banyak dari para pedagang yang membuka tokonya di jam segini. Jalanan utama nampak lebih hidup daripada daerah pinggiran tempat tinggal keluarga Nikiforov. Hanya dengan melihat para pedagang yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan barang dagangannya bisa membuat Yuuri merasa lebih hangat.

Pemilik toko buku dimana Yuuri bekerja adalah seorang pria raksasa (tinggi dan besar bahkan untuk ukuran orang-orang Russia) yang memiliki kepribadian lembut dan ramah, sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang sangar. Yuuri selalu datang lebih cepat daripada si pemilik yang mengaku tidak terbiasa bangun pagi.

Pemandangan si pemilik yang sampai di depan pintu masuk toko dengan hidung yang memerah dan ingus yang membeku sudah menjadi salah satu keseharian Yuuri. Pertama kali melihatnya Yuuri sangatlah terkejut sampai spontan meneriakinya "Yeti!" Yakov dan Viktor yang juga ada di sana waktu itu menertawakannya, sesekali mereka berdua membahasnya hanya untuk menjahilinya.

Bekerja di toko buku tidak jauh berbeda dengan menjadi penjaga perpustakaan. Tidak banyak para pembeli yang langsung membeli buku, malahan banyak dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu membaca buku-buku teresebut sambil berdiri di tempat. Yuuri juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, ia banyak menghabiskan jam kerjanya dengan membaca buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan Biologi dan Sosial. Sebelum toko tutup ia merapikan semua buku sesuai lebelnya, sambil menghitung jumlahnya.

Sering Yuuri berpapasan dengan Viktor di tengah perjalanan pulang. Mereka pulang bersama sambil menceritakan pengalaman mereka di hari itu. Yuuri senang berbicara dengan Viktor, ia juga nyaman berada di dekatnya. Bisa bersama dengan lelaki sepertinya merupakan impian setiap gadis, bagai pangeran berkuda putih di dalam donggeng yang indah. Namun di dunia nyata, tidak hanya kaum perempuan saja yang bisa menginginkannya. Viktor adalah Alpha. Siapapun Omega yang bisa mendapatkannya sangatlah beruntung, mau itu dari kaum perempuan ataupun lelaki. Sudah seperti hukum alam bila seorang Alpha menginginkan bersanding di sisi Alpha lain yang setara dengannya, demi nama baik dan status. Namun Alpha yang memiliki Omega yang baik juga dapat menunjukan ke superiorannya, yang terlihat dapat mengendalikan pasangannya.

Beta hanyalah orang awam, tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menjadi sosok elit seperti Alpha, namun bukanlah sosok yang di rendahkan seperti Omega. Di dunia ini dari segi pandang Alpha dan Omega, Beta berada di sisi dunia lain. Artinya Yuuri dan Viktor merupakan dua insan yang tidak berada di satu dunia yang sama.

Ratusan buku, ribuan informasi sudah berada di kepala Yuuri. Pernikahan Alpha dan Alpha lebih baik dilakukan dengan lawan jenis, sementara untuk pernikahan Alpha dan Omega tidak mementingkan jenis kelamin karena telah di pastikan apapun jenis kelaminnya Omega dapat melahirkan dan memelihara anak. Tapi Alpha dan Beta, ini konyol. Apapun yang terjadi hubungan Yuuri dan Viktor tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Jika hubungan mereka berhasil, hubungan mereka hanya akan menjadi hubungan sesama jenis yang 'umum'

Mau bagaimanapun Viktor bersikap keras kepala terhadap masalah ini, tidak akan merubah kenyataan bila Yuuri adalah Beta. Hari demi hari perasaannya terhadap Viktor semakin jelas, ia menyukai pria Russia itu. Andai saja Viktor mau menerimanya sebagai Beta.

Kesalah pahaman ini menyakiti Yuuri. Oleh sebab itu dia membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini, karena takut Viktor akan meninggalkannya ketika pria itu memahami kenyataannya.

Kecemasan tersebut juga menjadi salah satu keseharian Katsuki Yuuri.

Setiap malam mereka semua makan bersama. Yuri tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki kelakuan bodoh Viktor dan Yuuri yang tidak mau ikut terkena semprotan dari si macan. Ia menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali menertawakan kelakuan mereka berdua.

Hari-hari di St Petersburg sangat berwarna dan penuh akan momen-momen yang berharga. Dan saat Yuuri bertemu dengan seorang lelaki Thailand, ia tahu kalau hari-hari tersebut akan segera berakhir.

OXO

"Phi-Phicit!?"

Yuuri membelalak tak percaya. Seorang pria berkulit gelap sedang berdiri di depan meja kasir sambil tersenyum manis. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya pada Yuuri yang masih benggong.

Kedatangannya memang sangatlah tiba-tiba.

"Phi-Phicit bagaimana bisa kau disini!?" seru Yuuri dengan suara nyaring. Matanya berair hampir menangis, ia gembira sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman lama. "Oh ya ampun. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Yuuri beranjak dari tempatnya lalu memeluk hangat Phicit. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Nah, ceritanya panjang." Phicit menyambut pelukannya. "Kudengar kau mengalami banyak kesulitan di sini."

Yuuri melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Sepertimu, ceritanya panjang." Dengan jawaban ambigu tersebut, Yuuri meninggalkan Phicit duduk sendirian di meja kasir sementara dirinya menyiapkan kopi.

Phicit sabar menunggunya sampai Yuuri menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hitam di depannya.

Phicit mencengkram pegangan cangkirnya, mengangkatnya sampai ke bawah mulutnya. "Kudengar ada seorang Alpha yang mengira kau Omega." Ia tidak segera meminumnya, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Yuuri yang segara bereaksi pada perkataannya.

Tidak ada jalan lain, Yuuri mengangguk, mengakuinya. "Kurasa aku beruntung karnanya aku bisa tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu," ujarnya dengan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Dia orangnya pasti agak nyentrik," Phicit sebelum meneguk kopinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa dikatakan nyentrik atau tidak. Tapi dia lelaki yang baik." Yuuri tersenyum, kali ini tulus. "Kau tahu banyak tentangku, pasti kau mendengarkannya dari seseorang."

"Remaja yang tinggal bersamamu, Yuri Plisetsky. Aku sering makan di restoran tempatnya bekerja."

"Ah ternyata dunia ini sempit." Wajah Yuuri berubah menjadi lesu. Ia tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun pada Phicit ataupun menyalahkan Yuri karena memberitahukan kondisinya saat ini pada Phicit. Perasaannya campur aduk, sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan begitu saja.

Namun Phiscit bisa membacanya bagai buku yang sedang terbuka. Lelaki itu menghela nafas pendek. "Kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku kemari," katanya ringan.

Yuuri mengangguk. "Kurang lebih?" jawabnya tak yakin. Ia melirik wajah Phicit yang terlihat tenang namun tegas. Apapun yang di kiranya saat ini pasti benar, bila temannya ini ingin memintanya pulang ke Jepang. "Tenang saja aku tidak berencana tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Karena itulah lebih baik pulanglah bersama ku. Sebenarnya, aku jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Kau terlalu baik Phicit." Yuuri membuang wajahnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. "Aku masih belum yakin apakah aku bisa meninggalkan orang itu."

"Maksudmu Viktor Nikiforov?" tanya Phicit yang entah sejak kapan sudah menarik tangan kanan Yuuri. "Dia pria yang baik tapi entah apa yang ada di kepalanya," ujarnya sambil bertatapan mata dengan mata Yuuri.

"Tapi...Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Yuuri menarik tangannya paksa. Tanpa sengaja ia berteriak. Otamatis mereka menjadi tontonan di tempat tersebut. Si pemilik toko yang tadinya duduk anteng di salah satu kursi pendek di balik rak buku, tak jauh dari mereka, kini mendatangi mereka berdua.

Langsung saja Yuuri.meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya, sedangkan Phicit berkacak pinggang sambil membelakangi semua orang. Setelah berbicara dengan si pemilik, akhirnys Yuuri mendapat ijin untuk membicarakan masalah pribadinya di luar toko. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua terjabak di atmosfir yang canggung dan sesak.

"Yuuri aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk pulang." Phicit kembali mengawali pembicaraan, setelah sama-sama bungkam untuk beberapa menit.

"Sebenarnya asal aku tahu kau baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Itu juga apa yang dikatakan ayah ibumu," lanjutnya. Phicit mulanya berjalan di depan Yuuri, lalu ia.memutar tubuhnya. Berdiri di hadapan Yuuri. Ia mengumbar senyuman kecil yang kaku, sinar matanya terlihat sedih.

"Phicit aku..." Lidah Yuuri terasa kelu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk Phicit. Namun tubuhnya lebih jujur dan spontan. Tangannya mencengkram lengan jaket si lelaki Thailand, memintanya untuk menunggu. Tidak seharusnya pembicaraan ini berakhir seperti ini.

"Kalau kau nyaman di sini dan kau memilih untuk tetap di sini aku juga tidak punya cara untuk mengahalangimu. Asal kau ingat untuk menulis surat itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Yuuri. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu."

"Bukan Phicit." Yuuri menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan secepat ini."

Phicit tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu dalam seminggu ini, tentukan pilihanmu."

OXO

Setiap mimpi indah atau buruk selalu harus berakhir. Bumi ini selalu berputar, tidak ada satupun makhluk di dunia ini yang berhenti di satu tempat di dalam kehidupannya. Ketika seseorang datang dalam kehidupanmu dan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna, suatu saat orang itu pasti akan meninggalkanmu dan kehidupan penuh warna itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan.

Yuuri tahu betul hal itu. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menikmati situasi ini. Dia dan Viktor tidak bisa menentukan hubungan mereka. Jangan salahkan Viktor, kalau mau menyalahkan salahkanlah dirinya yang tidak berani meluruskan masalah ini.

"Kudengar ada temanmu yang mengunjungi toko buku."

Suara Viktor menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dirinya, Viktor, dan Yuri sedang makan malam bersama seperti biasanya.

Yuuri tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Viktor, dan ia tahu kalau Yuri sedang memperhatikannya. Remaja itu terlihat mencemaskannya, mungkin saja ia menyesal telah mempertemukannya dengan Phicit.

"Oh iya," jawab Yuuri canggung. "Dia teman masa kecilku."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka makan di tengah tekanan otmosfir yang berat. Makanan yang dibuat oleh Nataly dengan susah payah menjadi percuma. Yuuri jadi tidak berselera makan, rasanya hambar.

"Dia mengoceh tentang ingin membawamu pulang, apa kau sudah memberinya jawaban?" tanya Yuri tiba-tiba. Entah apa niat remaja tersebut, membahas hal ini dengan nada yang santai.

"Eh!?" tidak sengaja Yuuri menjatuhkan garpunya. Wajahnya pucat, ia tidak siap membahas hal ini di depan Viktor. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah si pria bersurai perak itu. "Tu-tunggu aku ambil garpu yang baru dulu!" Ia membuat dirinya sibuk dengan memungut garpu yang jatuh di bawah meja lalu pergi mengambil yang baru, meninggalkan dua lelaki Rusia menetap di meja makan.

"Hmm...Kau cukup tenang bahkan setelah mendengarkan hal ini," ujar Yuri seperti menyindir. "Sebagai orang dewasa kau pasti paham kalau dia tidak bisa selamanya disini."

"Keluarganya sedang menunggunya oleh sebab itu aku tidak bisa mengekangnya, begitu maksudmu?" Viktor meletakan alat makannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Namun suara benturan meja dan logam terdengar keras.

Meskipun samar Yuri/Yurio bisa merasakan amarah Viktor. Tapi ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat si ramah Viktor marah, ia pernah berada di situasi yang sama saat pria tersebut masih merupakan suami dari kakak perempuannya—dengan kata lain kakak iparnya.

"Setidaknya dengan hubungan kalian saat ini," balas Yuri tenang. "Hubungan ambigu seperti ini tidak bisa berjalan selamanya. Kalian hanya akan saling menyakiti, seperti saat pernikahanmu dengan kak Yura."

Viktor menghela nafas panjang. "Di nasehati bocah sepertimu sama sekali tidak membuatku senang."

"Sebagai orang dewasa pikiranmu terlalu dangkal." Yuri beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa piring bekasnya. Setelah merenung sejenak, Viktor juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan meninggalkan Yuuri sendirian di dapur. Seperti Yuuri, Viktor masih belum siap membahas hal ini.

Yuuri menatap sedih punggung mereka berdua. Ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa seperti sumber dari ketidak nyamanan di rumah ini. Mungkin dia harus menyerah untuk mempertahankan Viktor dan kembali ke Jepang dengan Phicit.

Perbuatan Yuri pasti juga semata-mata karena mencemaskannya, tidak ingin dirinya bernasib sama dengan Yura.

Itu keputusan terbaik. Rasa sayangnya kepada Viktor masih belum terlampau besar, masih belum terlambat untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Maaf...Maaf," bisik Yuuri sambil menahan air matanya. Sebelum air matanya jatuh, ia mengusap matanya dengan ujung lengan bajunya yang panjang. "Maaf Viktor aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa menutup lubang di hatimu."

OXO

Viktor Nikiforov, seorang pria rupawan yang berkharisma. Sosoknya sangat indah, seolah dia adalah pangeran berkuda putih yang meloncat keluar dari buku dongeng. Semua itu adalah definisi setiap orang saat pertama kali berpapasan dengan prie tersebut, tidak terkecuali Katsuki Yuuri.

Mereka berdua bagai dua insan yang berasal dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Yuuri seharusnya hanya bisa melihat seseorang seperti Viktor dari kejauhan saja. Namun keberuntungan dengan anehnya berpihak padanya. Viktor menarik tangannya dan mengeluarkannya dari lubang gelap yang dingin.

Mungkin Yuuri sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kuliahnya, apartemennya terbakar, dan ia tidak bisa pulang kembali ke negaranya. Tapi Viktor menyelamatkannya, dan memberinya tempat tinggal.

Rusia yang besar, Rusia yang dingin, Rusia yang jauh dari kampung halamannya. Siapa sangka bisa menjadi rumah kedua baginya, sampai bisa membuatnya enggan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Semua itu berkat Viktor, semua itu juga 'salah'Viktor pula.

Kebaikan hatinya, menghangatkan Yuuri. Sisi misteriusnya, membuat Yuuri penasaran. Dan yang lebih penting lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa sang pangeran berkuda putih ini diam-diam merasa kesepian dan tidak ada yang bisa memahaminya, Yuuri ingin menjadi seseorang yang mampu untuk memenuhi semua itu.

Apakah itu cinta?

Yuuri belum yakin. Mungkin ketidak yakinannya berdasarkan prasangka Viktor mengenai takdir dalam sosialita dunia Alpha dan Omega. Takdir yang banyak di asumsikan orang sebagai dongeng belaka, terutama di kalangan Omega yang merasakan kepahitan dunia lebih daripada kalangan lain.

Lalu bagaimana ia mendiskripsikan perasaanya terhadap Viktor?

Ini adalah perasaan aneh, rasanya seperti campuran minuman beralkohol tinggi. Sebuah fenomena yang siapapun belum bisa memahaminya. Seperti saat seseorang ingin membeli barang mahal namun tak mampu karena keadaan financial.

Dan ketika membahasnya hanya ada seutas kalimat yang muncul di kepala, yaitu: "Aku ingin bisa menjangkaunya!"

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
